Unbeaten
by Words of Heresy
Summary: Spock proposes that Khan and his crew should be psychologically healed on New Vulcan. After the treatment they join the S.S Enterprise on the 5 year mission. Khan/Kirk Spock/Uhura
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be working on my Avengers fic but I just had to dish this one out ASAP after the movie :P... IT WAS KILLING ME half way through the movie.

* * *

The sun was setting on the monument in honor of one year since the destruction of downtown San Francisco. Jim Kirk was descending the town hall steps when he was stopped short by the call of his heavily accented navigator.

"That vas a great speech Kaptin."

"Thanks Chekov, glad I didn't make too much of an ass of myself," Jim smirked and clapped the smaller man companionably on the back. The youth stumbled, almost rolled down the last flight of steps.

"Yes Kaptin, I can imagine the experience vould have been nerve vrecking."

Chekov walked down the last few steps along side him before stepping in front of Jim to cut him off.

"Mr. Spock vould like a vord with you Kaptin, in the Commemoration Hall."

"Now?"

"Right avay sir."

Jim nodded and changed direction. By-stepping the Russian he made his was to the building and was surprised to see not only his First Officer but also Bones and Uhura sitting at the director's table.

"Ok what's going on guys?"

"Captain we need to discuss with you our five year away mission, or more precisely the first destination."

"Ok Spock, but this couldn't wait until closer to departure date because..."

"If you agree with my suggestion Captain, I cannot afford to wait and must make all necessary accommodations immediately if this mission is to be handled in time with our schedule."

"Ok", Jim stretched the word slowly and plopped himself into a seat facing his FO and the two equally befuddled crewmembers, "lets hear it Spock".

"I propose we make our first mission to New Vulcan. I can have the S.S. Botany Bay crew sent to New Vulcan this week and have Khan and his people treated by a team of Vulcan healers specializing in mental health. If our first destination was to be New Vulcan we can make it there just in time to collect the reprogrammed crew, provided we leave earth precisely and without delay on the date of the departure"

"You think a bunch of shrinks can fix Khan? Have you met the man?" Bones yelled, motioning rudely with one hand, in a 'you're of your nut' gesture.

"Yes I believe I am well acquainted with Khan, doctor."

"No you id…"

"What he means Spock," Uhura is quick to interrupt, "is that after the encounter we had with Khan, how can you be certain that Vulcan healing can affectively alter his character?"

Spock gave his girlfriend a blank look, and smoothly pitched an eyebrow.

"I believe the Vulcan approach to mental health is majorly advanced. With the right team of professionals Khan and the crew can be healed of their current cognitive malfunction that causes destructive behavior and superiority syndrome."

"Jim, you can't think this is right?" Bones implored. Jim all the while deep in thought, sent a meaningful look across the table at Spock, who in turn was watching the captain expectantly.

"I think it's a great idea!" he announced and banged his hand on the table for emphasis. Bones swore under his breath.

"But Captain," tried Uhura, "what if the Vulcan's fail and we unleash a whole new reign of terror on the galaxy?"

"Spock thinks it will work, and I'm sure he's got a list somewhere, a mile long why he thinks it will work. Overall I prefer to trust him. Plus is it really fair to leave 72 time bombs on earth waiting for some imbeciles in the future to hack them open. If there's any way we can fix the problem now, we owe it to the future to at least try. You have my approval Spock, make all the necessary arrangements."

Spock nodded and rose from his seat, exiting via the side corridor with Uhura hot on his heels, undoubtedly with a string of questions a mile long bursting on the tip of her tongue. She will most likely want to know why Spock didn't think it wise to share this idea with her earlier in the privacy of their quarters. Jim smirked at the thought of all the ways she could make the half-Vulcan pay for the withheld information.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jim."

Kirk turned to face his best friend with an easy smile.

"Not a clue. But I hope Spock knows what he's doing. How about we hope together, while we get drunk _huh_?"

* * *

The treatment ended on the day the assigned shore leave came to an end; and Kirk could not be more excited to meet the new additions to the crew. Spock had been informing him that the treatment was going very well and no complication arose through the entire process, which in itself guaranteed a terrific statistical probability of success. Memories of destruction were wiped and replaced with extensions of simple space voyaging and exploration. Personal self-image views were altered to replace racial superiority with acceptance and appreciation for all species and their individuality. The knowledge bank however was left unaltered, in hopes that the crew will be able to assist the Enterprise with yet unknown discoveries. Overall the transformation was major gossip and the crew gathered in front of the ship to watch the new passengers come aboard.

Khan was leading his people, dressed in simple black leggings, boots and skintight, turtleneck jumper. A small, gold, Starfleet pin adored the right breast pocket. The rest of the crew, an even mix of men and women, were similarly dressed; the women clad in simple black knee length dresses and standard female boots with a professional high heel. They appeared to all be a mix of platinum blondes or coal brunettes, pale and delicately featured and in all physical comprehension, a superior species. Jim stood at the top of the entrance stairs ready to welcome the new passengers.

A part of him couldn't help but detest Khan with a burning passion; more due to Pike's death than his own betrayal at the hands of the man. Even recently reprogrammed, Khan appeared to ooze arrogance as he marched ahead of his party, back straight and chin up; hands crossed smartly behind his back. Jim wanted to dunk him face first into a toilet. It was at this realization that he wondered if it was possible for him to even give Khan another chance. What if he couldn't hold back the anger? Jim didn't notice that he spaced out until someone cleared their throat right in front of him. Khan stood inches away from Jim, unintentionally (or at least Jim hoped it was not intentional) invading his personal space.

"Good morning Captain."

"_Ah_, good morning Khan. It's a pleasure to have you aboard the Enterprise." Jim managed to sound professional and almost convincing, and if Khan curved one side of his mouth just slightly in a mockery of a smirk that's his business. Jim was only so good an actor.

"Likewise we are honored to have this opportunity to assist you in your five year mission." Khan nodded respectively at his captain and Jim found himself begrudgingly returning the gesture, though never taking his eyes of the predatory gaze. It was weird speaking so politely to this man, as if they were meeting for the first time. The history between them that only Jim could remember burned through his veins like acid.

"Please come through, there will be ensigns down the hall ready to assist you and your crewmates to your assigned quarters."

With another nod, Khan strode smoothly through the entrance, lightly brushing shoulders with the captain. Jim jerked and tried to stop himself from spinning around at what could very well be described an almost personal gesture, but the other man was already far down the hall, leading a line of his crewmates, who each nodded respectfully at the captain before moving onto the ship. Once the whole crew of S.S Botany Bay was aboard the rest of his crew followed, chatting excitedly among themselves. Jim overheard Nurse Abrams and Nurse Elfins discussing how handsome the gentlemen were; and wouldn't it be splendid if they were single as well as gorgeous? Kirk rolled his eyes and cut around them to walk ahead. On deck his crew was already setting up for departure. Chekov and Sulu were amicably bickering between themselves while they prepared the navigation system for take off. Spock was doing something or other on his data-pad while Uhura was typing with remarkable speed on her computer.

"How soon are we departing Chekov."

"Halv an hour sir, at ze latest. I'm just vaiting on Scotty to send us a go ahead from engineering."

"Excellent," Jim looked over at Spock who looked up from his data; they exchanged a smile. "You know I think this might be our best mission yet"

* * *

It wasn't Jim's fault. It just so happened that every time he looked up his eyes would meet Khan's. At the mess hall, the dinning hall, the exercise room and occasionally when his expert knowledge was needed the command deck. It really was the other way around; creepy Khan and his constant gazes. Like he didn't know quite how to figure him out.

It didn't help that everyone else aboard found Khan and his crew very companionable and related easily to the other members of S.S. Botany Bay. Uhura made friends with three of Khan's female crewmates, Jun, Ora and Frida. Now they spent every lunch and dinner together, sitting around a table, and chatting away like some S.S Enterprise parody version of his mother's old _Sex and the City_ DVDs. Not that Jim ever watched them. And if he new Carrie, Miranda, Samantha and Charlotte, he'd die before admitting it. A man has his pride after all.

Bones adapted easily enough to the new comers when Nurse Abrams, who boarded the ship eight month pregnant to be with her husband from engineering, went into unexpected labor three days after they left New Vulcan. One of Khan's nursing staff, Elsa volunteered to replace Nurse Abrams for the duration of her maternity leave, and thus began a charming if not somewhat rocky relationship Jim lovingly labeled _'The tale of the Nag and the Ass'_. Elsa outsmarted the doctor at every turn, questioning his medical methods, giving alternative suggestions for treatments and overall challenging Bones at every given opportunity. Bones in turn grouched and growled at her like a bear. He drank heavily and bitched to Jim endlessly, over the futility that was his life. But as the days passed it was obvious to everyone except perhaps the good doctor himself, that under all his grouching he held a soft spot for the girl. Perhaps, thought Jim, even saw in her the daughter he'd lost so long ago.

The rest of his crew integrated themselves easily enough with Khan's people, like they were part of the Enterprise all along. Rumor had it that even Cupcake had managed to bag himself a super hot blonde babe, that used to be Khan's chief of security. Jim however was nerve wrecked and on edge only two weeks into the journey. They were due to make first port since New Vulcan in; he glanced at his clock, 8.3 hours. From what they knew the planet, according to Spock and translated by Uhura, was occupied by a race of violent, giant cannibals. Jim was going to lead the introductory party. Sleep was a must before charming cannibals. He was just drifting of when a buzz rang through the room indicating that he had a visitor.

"God damn it," Jim swore under his breath as he untangled himself from the sheets. "Coming" he yelled when the buzzing rang again, more prolonged as if the impatient visitor was holding his finger on the button.

"Who the fuck…" he groused, pressing the release button on the door and coming face to face with none other than the man behind the nightmares.

"Khan?"

"Good evening Captain."

Jim stared stupidly for a full minute at the exceptionally groomed man, staring somewhat disdainfully down his nose at him. 'Well its quarter past one in the morning, and he can go fuck himself,' Jim thinks and narrows his eyes in what on anyone else might have been an intimidating look.

"Can I help you?"

"Indeed," the brunette easily stepped around the morose captain, like these were his quarters to begin with, and what in the name of space was someone as uncouth as Kirk even doing here? Jim rotated slowly to follow the other man's movement, his temper threatening to boil over with the additional helping of unexplained rudeness and sudden bout of fatigue.

"_How _can I help you?" Jim stressed the word 'how' with an air of a man at the end of his tether. Khan spun around and promptly linked his hands behind his back.

"I believe captain, that our relationship is considerably more strained than that between me and your colleagues, therefore I propose we attempt to engage in relationship building activities to assist us in overcoming our differences."

Jim's mouth dropped open halfway through.

"Relationship?... Engage?... What?"

"Since your human intellect is inferior to my own, I will consent to giving you a few minutes for comprehension."

"Hey, now wait just a goddamn minute…" Jim's brain finally catching up and screaming, _'hey moron you've just been insulted!'_

"I see you play chess," the ex-conquer looked over to the small coffee table, where a chessboard lay already set up from when he played with Spock the night before. He looked vaguely interested and crossed the room in two strides to drop gracefully into Spock's vacant seat.

"With Spock," grouched the defeated Kirk. It was clear even to his befuddled brain that at least for the moment the superhuman freak was going nowhere.

"I see, it must be redundant playing against a Vulcan; never winning a game."

"I'll have you know I win every other game." Jim dragged himself over to the other chair and plunked heavily into his seat, glaring at the other man who had of all things the audacity to be smirking; that tight-lipped smirk of his that looked self-righteous and forced-to-boot. 'He doesn't believe me,' thinks Kirk, 'well fuck him! I'll show him a things or two on the board.' This competitive line of thought died together with a massive yawn that broke through his glaring; announcing once more his beyond exhausted state.

"I…"

"I don't care! Believe me, don't believe me. I'm going to bed! I'm tired…"

Khan's permanent smirk widened, crinkling the corners of his narrowed eyes and making him look positively evil.

"Shut up!" Jim hissed and lifted himself heavily from the seat walking purposefully towards the entrance door. This was more than a fair indication.

"I didn't say anything Captain."

"You didn't have to."

He will bodily remove the menace from his quarters if it killed him; which it more than likely would.

"I see," lifting himself with ease, Khan moved smoothly to the entrance where an impatient Jim was holding the sliding door open. Stopping short of crossing the threshold, the brunette leaned in, breaking through Jim's personal space to…smell him? Jim drew back as if burned. Honestly what the hell?

"Goodnight Jim," the whisper barely brushed his cheek on the way to his ear, and the blonde suffered a manic shudder down his spine at the strange sensation.

"That's Captain to you," he managed to hush out; breathing heavily and leaning back as far as the doorframe allowed him. Drawing away, that infuriating smirk already in place, Khan slipped past him and around the corner as if he was never there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had gone quite well, all things considering. Jim managed to negotiate with the Narukian cannibals well enough;in fact he was ready to call it one of the best negotiations he's ever had. Of course that was before the mandatory banquet. Chief Nuffu and his panel of elders insisted that the only way to exchange trust is to exchange flesh. He ordered Kirk to offer him one of his men as a sacrifice, in turn calling forth a young Narukian boy. According to Uhura's shaky translation, the two offerings must be cooked together and shared between the representatives of both parties as a gesture of good faith. Kirk, of course, immediately declined. As politely as possible, with both hands raised in placation; only drawing his phaser when one of Nuffu's guards made a reach for ensign Jones; a smallish lad from England who gave Kirk the most profoundly heartbreaking look, like he honestly believed Jim would give him up for the good of the Federation.

"Beam us up! Now!" Jim yelled through the comm. The chief, insulted by Jim's sudden lack of cooperation, gestured to his guards.

"Vee can't sir, something's interfering vith the signal."

"Damn it!" Jim stunned the nearest giant with 5 shots to the chest, and even than the behemoth stumbled around for a good minute before dropping, facedown in front of the chief. Nuffu screamed out something in Narukian and gestured violently at Jim and his crew.

"Kaptin vee still can't get a clear signal to beam you up, but vee can send someone down."

"Who?"

"Khan"

"No!" Jim yelled while ordering his ensigns to shoot stunners at the approaching guards.

"Spock iz inzisting sir."

"Why did I make you acting Captain Spock?"

"The question is illogical, as I am your first officer I automatically take command in your absence."

"That was rhetorical!" Jim screamed, signaling to the crew that they should start running. "You are not to send Khan, you hear me? Spock!"

"If you don't mind me saying Captain, I believe you're facing a far more pressing problem at the moment, than your inexplicable inability to work along side me"

Jim looked to his left and of course Khan was already there, running beside him.

"Spock!" Jim yelled and spun around to shoot a string of stunner blasts to slow the giants down, "I'm going to kill you when I get back."

"I very much doubt the probability of your success, Jim."

Kirk swore and shouted so the ensigns would hear him.

"Khan take the ensigns to a good transmission point and get Scotty to beam them up, I'll hold them back as long as I can."

Khan turned mid-motion and shot once, precisely into the giants neck, petrifying him instantly. Jim stumbled, now running backwards, and almost fell in shock.

"No captain, since I am far more likely to knock out twice as many Narukians, and use far less ammunition, I think it would be wiser to send you ahead with the ensigns while I hold them back."

Jim growled at the barely veiled insult.

"I can shoot just fine _now_ that I _know_ where I should be shooting. You couldn't have told us earlier?" Jim yelled while spinning around along side Khan and shooting down five giants with only seven blasts, so as to prove his point. Khan smirked and stunned another eight not missing a shot.

"Go Captain. Like I said, I will cover your escape."

Jim took a second to study the other man out of the corner of his eye. He was immaculate as ever, even with a disheveled fringe falling precariously into his eyes. Khan stood confidently, with one foot ahead of the other, arms straight and shooting with no sign of recoil in his steady grip. He was a natural in the field. Jim found himself somehow feeling safer, just watching the brunettes' confidence.

"Keptin vee have successfully beamed up all the ensigns."

Jim spun around and not surprisingly found that while arguing with Khan, his team managed to give all his crew time to escape unharmed. The two of them were also almost on teleportation space.

"Chekov, we're about five meters away, get ready to beam us up in ten seconds."

"Yes Keptin."

"Come on," and without thinking, Jim grabbed the sleeve of Khan's jersey and pulled the brunette into a run, making it just in time for Chekov to beam them up.

"What the hell Jim?" was the first thing that broke through Kirk's mind when they beamed aboard. He looked up and met Bone's rather ominous glare.

"What nothing happened Bones, we're all alive aren't we?"

"Tell it to ensign Jones, he threw up as soon as they beamed him aboard; pissed himself and than promptly passed out."

"Well…" started Kirk, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck with one hand, "maybe he shouldn't be on field duty. I'll arrange to have him transferred to admin tomorrow morning."

"Don't give me that shit, you didn't have to drag his piss-soaked ass to sick bay."

Jim smirked but said nothing, what he wouldn't give to have had been here to see that.

"Captain I am happy to see you are unharmed." Spock approached and promptly dropped his gaze, a look of grave disapproval coming across his face. Jim looked down and immediately dropped Khan's still captured Jersey sleeve. Khan for his part remained completely unfazed, smirking at Spock challengingly who in turn fixed the superhuman with a vulcan equal of a narrow-eyed glare.

"So am I Spock. Now I'm going to have a shower and try not to drown in there, then pass-out for a couple of hours. I'll see you 1900 hours for chess, yeah?"

"Affirmative captain," Spock replied, never taking his eyes off Khan.

"Great, it will give us time to discuss why you should listen to your captain when he's off ship and running for his life from hungry cannibals."

Spock finally broke the staring contest to fix Jim with a blank look.

"I did what I thought was necessary…" he paused and shot Khan another suspicious glance, "at the time."

Jim waved dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

Jim woke to familiar buzzing, shooting a quick look at the bedside clock he groaned. 'One and half hours is not enough' he thinks, dragging himself lethargically to the door. Pressing the button, he was prepared to tell Spock off for waking him half an hour early; instead Khan smoothly barged into his room as soon as there was enough room for him to slip through the entrance. Jim accepted fate with a string of muttered curses and locked the door.

"What are you doing here Khan?"

"I thought I should visit you after today's events and ask after your wellbeing. It would assist our…"

"Relationship building," Jim finished for him. With a heavy sigh he crossed the room and pressed a hidden notch on the wall to reveal his liquor cabinet. Grabbing a bottle of forty year old scotch and a couple of tumblers he made his way groggily to the chess table where Khan once more occupied Spock's chair. He sank into it with such easy grace that for a moment Jim couldn't help but think that he owned it; like it was made for him all along.

"Well since I'm unlikely to convince you to leave I might as well offer you a drink. And a thanks, I suppose, for coming down and helping us out today."

Khan took the two fingers of scotch with a nod of approval.

"Not at all Captain. I felt it's the least I could do."

There was something strange about the way Khan said this, but Jim was still too befuddled with sleep to give it much thought.

"Cheers," Jim muttered half-heartedly, reaching out to click his glass against Khan's. The brunette smirked and lifted his glass slightly in agreement.

"Cheers."

Sinking into their respective seats, the two men studied each other curiously between sips.

"I propose we initiate a reciprocal line of questioning, and take turns learning more about each other."

"I suppose," Jim shrugged, feigning disinterest. Truth be told he was dying to know more about the man. Obviously he couldn't ask things related to his past as a tyrant, but perhaps he could learn more about the universe from Khan's previous explorations. "Though we're kinda short on time at the moment since Spock is due for our game of chess in a about ten minutes."

"That's fine, as a sign of good faith why don't you start tonight Jim."

"Captain," Jim corrected

"How about a compromise, Kirk."

"Fine," Jim consented and thought quickly on the best thing to ask the other man. "I've got one. How would you like to join my field team? Ensign Jones is clearly more of an office type, and I need a minimum of ten ensigns per a team."

Khan looked somewhat taken aback, undoubtedly expecting Jim to mercilessly start prying into his past. His azure eyes stared blankly at the blonde, thumb tracing lazy circles on the glass.

"If you are certain…"

"I am."

"Might I ask what caused this sudden change of heart? Not to cause offense but if I am not mistaken. Judging from your opinion of me, it was only last night that you appeared to trust me about as far as you could throw me. I am unconvinced Captain, that you whole-heartedly want me on your field team."

"Don't make this into a big deal Khan. You obviously knew what you were doing out there today, and that's more than I can say for most of the alternative replacements. So do you want the post or not?"

"I do," Khan nodded and set his empty tumbler on the table, "it would be good to have an opportunity to occasionally go off ship."

Jim couldn't agree more. The buzzer interrupted any further conversation, and Jim quickly made his way to the door. It was still chillingly awkward to sit and make small talk with a man, who all too recently, tried to kill them all. Spock inclined his head in greeting.

"Jim, may I come in?"

"Yes of course. Though I should warn you…"

"He already has company," interrupted an arrogant, British lilt.

"I see. Good evening Khan;" though from Spock's expression he looked anything but a well-wisher.

"Indeed."

Jim chose to cut in-between their glaring, fearing somewhat left out from the imminent showdown.

"I…" he tried to think of something to say to diffuse the situation.

"I believe I should take my leave captain"

"_I believe _that was the expected course of action," Spock agreed.

"Spock!" Jim couldn't help but exclaim, more scandalized at his FO's uncharacteristic rudeness, than any hurt feelings on Khan's account. The aforementioned man rose gracefully from his seat and strode past Jim, leaning in like the night before and whispering in his ear.

"I'll see you later Kirk."

Then he stepped around him and without so much as a break in stride, groped his arse. Jim was stupefied and by the time he came around to accept that what occurred wasn't just some grotesque slip of imagination, Khan was long gone and Spock had cleared the table of their glasses and was adjusting the few chess pieces that got dislodged.

"Jim?"

Jim shot a scared glance at his FO. Did he notice?

"_Ah_ yes?"

"Are we commencing the game?"

"Yes, it's what we do right?" Jim made an attempt to laugh, but only ended up sounding like he was choking on air "You start, I need a glass of water."

Spock nodded and began to gently rotate the board so the white pieces faced him. Jim somehow managed to reach his bedroom. He grabbed a glass and the pitcher of water he kept on the bedside table and poured himself a tall glass. Taking a few deep swallows, Jim set the glass down and let his face sag into his hands. _'What the fuck is going on here?'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure this isn't in your head Jim? I mean you've been through a lot over the past couple of years, maybe it's finally catching up with you. All the stress of dying and what not will do that to a guy, you know?"

Jim tried not to roll his eyes, he really did; but when Bones just frowned at him knew he failed.

"I'm as sure as I can be, or I wouldn't have come to you about this; you of all people."

"I take offense to that, who else can you trust if not me…"

"Bones, no offense buddy, but you're not exactly the most open-minded guy I know. I mean for Peat's sake, you still call Spock a hobgoblin and it's been what, like three years now, since you started working together?"

Bones snorted and threw Jim a challenging glare.

"Fine, so what, you thought I would go all racist on Khan because…"

"Because," Jim quickly cut in, "he is my male subordinate, who groped me inappropriately; _me_ Bones, you might not believe this your _male_ best friend."

Outraged the doctor pulled up short, grabbing his Captain's shoulder. Jim shrugged of the unwanted touch and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting an eyebrow in a 'just prove me wrong' look.

"Kid I might give the Vulcan a hard time now and again, but I'm not a homophobe. For crying out loud Jim, my uncle Nigel is gay and I was pretty much raised by him and his partner since my mum started pulling double shifts at the diner my freshman year."

Jim uncrossed his arms and stared at Bones for a few seconds. The doctor never shared his past with anyone, unless he was of-his-face drunk and sure not to remember a thing in the morning. Even so this was the first time Jim ever heard him mention his mother and it made him feel like shit knowing he pushed him into it. Jim lifted both hands and ran them down his face.

"I'm sorry Bones."

McCoy uncomfortable with the whole deal grabbed Jim roughly by the shoulder and ragged him to his office. Entering the medical bay he dismissed Elsa with a curt wave and a look that she quickly understood to mean that he was not to be disturbed unless someone was dying. Guiding Jim to a chair he pushed the blonde into it and took a seat opposite him behind the desk.

"Alright kid, from the top. You were in your quarters, having a drink, chatting. You asked him to join your field team and he agreed. Spock arrived, they had some kind of mental version of the Mexican standoff in your living room, than Khan got up to leave, intruded your personal space and groped you on the way out. Is that right?"

Jim nodded, and nervously played with a couple of loose board magnets. Bones watched him go at it for a couple of minutes while he thought of the best way to approach this thing.

"Well I guess the obvious thing to ask at this point is, do you like him…like that?" Bones paused at Jim's disbelieving look and quickly added, "or at all?"

"I don't know Bones," Jim threw the magnets at the white board behind the doctors head, and they attached themselves with a clack. "I think he's trying…"

"To be…" McCoy prompted.

"My friend," Jim finished lamely and sagged in his seat.

"Ok," Bones leaned back in his chair and linked his fingers in a poor imitation of Dr. Phil. "Than why do you think he grabbed your buns."

Jim couldn't help snort at this analogy and shot Bones a grateful smirk, the humor helped the tension.

"I don't know? Maybe he thinks they're yummy. I mean who doesn't? Have you seen my buns? They could be on the cover of…"

"I get it kid," Bones lifted his hands in placation, "trust me when I say I've seen them more than enough for ten heterosexual lifetimes."

Jim grinned and threw a magnet that barely missed his best friends head by a couple of inches.

"Hey," Bones dodged and playfully flipped him off, "I'm trying to help you here kid."

"Yeah, yeah so what should I do oh mighty Love Guru Bones?"

"That actually kinda has a ring to it."

"So…" Jim urged getting impatient.

"I recon you ask him up front. When some beach boy gave me the move on my Spring Break, I just sat him down, bought him a cocktail and gently explained that although he could easily have any guy in the room, it just so happened I really wasn't into that kinda thing. He took it pretty well; last I saw him, he was taking some jock upstairs."

"Wow," Jim gazed at Bones like he was God

"Yeah, just tell him to cool it, or turn him down over a drink. Make sure to go easy on the guy though, we don't want him to loose his marbles and go all terminator on our ass," Bones took a dramatic pause, "again. Shower him with compliments, stroke his ego as much as possible etc etc"

Jim grinned and stood up from his seat.

"Point taken," he shot playfully at Bones with his index finger and laughing strode from the room. Sighing Bones watched the blonde go, pulling out a bottle of Johnny and a tumbler, he poured himself a drink and thoughtfully swung it around the glass.

"That kids gonna be the death of you Leonard McCoy."

* * *

Jim decided not to dally. As soon as he left Bones' office he promptly commed Scotty in engineering where for the moment Khan and his mechanics were stationed; helping out the new ensigns with on the job training. Good thing too, since no matter how fine a grease monkey, Scotty was; he just wasn't made for teaching.

"Yeah he's here, wait a minute Captain, I'll call him down. Oi Khan, Captain on the comm for yah mate."

A moment later Khan's stoic though slightly flushed face showed on the screen.

"How can I help you Captain?"

"I just wanted to know if you were free tonight; for chess." Jim quickly asked, stumbling over his words in an effort to not loose his nerves. Though Khan didn't smile, something in his eyes changed and if Jim didn't know better he might say, made him glow benevolently.

"Yes of course. What would be the best time for you?"

"1900 hours work for you?"

"Yes, I will be at your quarters at precisely 1900 hours. Until then Kirk."

Jim made to comment but Khan vanished from view and was soon replaced by a red-faced Scotty looking questioningly at Jim through the view screen.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking; what the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Not now Scotty, we'll catch-up later. Kirk out."

* * *

Khan, of course, arrived precisely on time. Jim having gotten used to Spock over the last few years was already waiting by the door when the first buzz rang through the room.

"Good evening Captain. If I may be so bold, I must say you look ravishing tonight. Do you have a follow up engagement?"

"_Ahhh_ no. You're my only engagement tonight Khan. Come in." Jim quickly ushered the super-human inside and slid the door shut. If he had any doubts about the other's intentions before, they ran from the room shortly after he saw the man's dilated pupils and appraising looks. True he did dress slightly more formal tonight than any other night (considering every night previously Khan had the off chance luck to catch him in his pajamas) but that was only so he could be taken more seriously when he confronted this bizarre situation head on. And if he spent one too many hours going though his wardrobe looking for the right colored shirt to match his eyes and jeans to accentuate his long legs that was nobodies business but his own.

"Please take a seat, while I go fetch us some drinks." Jim quickly left for the liquor cabinet; awkwardly aware of the other mans eyes on him as he stretched on his toes to get the good stuff from the top shelf. He could have sworn he saw Khan's eyes dart up from his ass back to his face as soon as he turned around.

"I hope you don't mind, scotch is all I drink since Bones got me on the stuff back in the Academy days."

Khan nodded his approval, and Jim quickly poured them each a glass; taking his seat opposite the brunette. They spent a couple of minutes in surprisingly comfortable silence simply observing each others movements and taking long swallows from their tumblers. Jim noticed they were running short and poured another couple of fingers for both of them before deciding to face this thing head on. He will bite this bullet if it killed him or there would be no sleep for him tonight_. _

"Ah Khan…I kinda have a confession to make."

The other man's eyes lit with a spark of interest, but he remained silent simply taking another sip from his glass so as to let Jim explain himself.

"Well you see," Jim paused awkwardly and fiddled with his rook, "I didn't ask you here tonight to play chess."

Jim dared to shoot a look up at the other man, but Khan's expression hadn't changed, though he did look on the verge of smirking if that twitch of his upper lip was saying something.

"Actually, I wanted to discuss, our so called relationship building." Khan was full on smirking now and his gaze churned the captain's stomach in its intensity. "I mean, if you don't mind that is."

"Of course Kirk," Khan finally broke through what was quickly becoming an awkward silence. "Nothing would delight me more than to further discuss our growing fondness for one another. Clearly my last weeks visit has had a positive affect on you; for this I am glad. " Kirk started to interrupt him, but at the blatant animation in the other man's eyes, found that he didn't have the heart. "I propose we continue with last weeks endeavor to further understand each other. I believe it is my turn tonight to ask you a question, is that right?"

Jim nodded and quickly took a couple more swallows of his scotch; at this rate he'll be drunk in an hour. Not a good plan. Khan leaned forward in his seat (Spock's seat! Jim firmly reminded himself) and rested his elbows on his knees pressing his chin into his joined hands as he studied Jim."

"Hmmm tell me Kirk, why do you feel so negatively towards me, when you appear to hold no issue with any of my other crew mates?"

Jim dreaded the question and what was worse stupidly never saw it coming. He was aware his jaw dropped and he was gapping openly at his guest, but his brain refused to assist him in any way.

"You are free to be honest with me Captain, I promise not to take offense."

Finally catching himself Jim quickly nodded and ran one hand through what used to be his perfectly styled hair. He gave the brunette a nervous glance before dropping his gaze to the chessboard. Who was he kidding? If he didn't give at least a somewhat genuine answer Khan would pick up on his lie, like a dog with a bone; than he'll get mad and probably loose it completely. Time for some "ace in the hole" evasive action; Jim Kirk style.

"Well, you're aware I presume that the Vulcan's were given the task of assisting you and your crew to be able to adapt more readily into this age?

Khan nodded

"But because the process was extensive, some memories might have been temporarily dislodged from your long-term memory bank."

Khan didn't look convinced but gestured silently for Kirk to continue.

"We have history Khan, and," Jim paused, catching himself last minute, "not all of it pleasant."

"Was any of it?"

Jim looked taken aback at the question.

"Was any of it what?"

"Pleasant."

"Um not really, we got of on the wrong foot so to speak, one thing lead to another," 'and then you went psycho on our ass, and killed the closest thing I had to a father, you fucking abomination'; but once again Kirk forced himself to suppress this line of thought. Khan appeared to ponder the new information, if the frown between his eyes was any indication.

"I guess that explains a lot Captain," Khan bought his vacant gaze back from over Jim's shoulder and fixed the blonde with a smouldering look. "I'm sure any apology would be worthless now that I cannot remember the crimes I must atone for; but I hope this won't hinder our chance to start over." He leaned forward and let one hand land gently on Jim's knee. The blonde suppressed the urge to shrug the invader off, and instead used his own hand to lift the spindly, pale hand of his knee to place it on the chessboard, his own hand covering it in a consolatory gesture.

"We can start over. I must be honest, its not going to be easy for a while; but over time I believe we can build a trust between us that will make us excellent comrades, maybe even friends. However there is an issue I feel I must address with you Khan." Taking a deep breath for courage, Jim leaned forward and forced his face into neutral. "The other night I thought I felt you; what I mean to say is. Damn it!" Jim swore and tried to take his hand way, but Khan caught it between his fingers and held on. Frustrated Jim couldn't contain himself any longer. "I thought you felt me up the other night and I want to know if that was on purpose; and if it was, what in the world made you think that grabbing my ass out of the blue was a good idea?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Let us out!"

"For the last time Kirk, they cannot comprehend you. This might astound you but highly evolved species like the Gurachii find learning a mediocre language like human English, an unjustifiable waste of time."

"Oh well thank you for your input interpreter Khan. Weren't you supposed to be able to negotiate with these highly evolved snake-people, or whatever the hell they are; being such a brilliant parcelmouth and all."

"I don't understand that reference Kirk," growled Khan, rising from the damp cell floor in his aggravation; "and I don't appreciate you placing the blame of your own typical stupidity on my shoulders."

"My stupidity? You're the one who bragged that you were familiar with this planet Khan." Jim gabbed two cell bars and clenched his fists around the cold metal.

"Yes in my time, me and my people found genuine goodwill and amorous hospitality here."

"Figures." Jim snorted and leaned heavily into his hands.

"And just what are you implying Kirk," hissed Khan, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the other man.

"Exactly what I said."

Khan took a warning step in Kirks direction, but the other man didn't so much as flinch; his back still carelessly facing the aggravated man.

"You are a waste Jim Kirk; a waste of a man, a waste of a captain and a waste of time overall. I cannot believe I once fooled myself so, pretending to see something more in you."

Jim tried not to let the words get to him, but they hit him hard. Not surprisingly; being raised fatherless and with a mother who could hardly stand looking at him; in a home, where between an abusive step dad and alcoholic brother he was lucky to get by, a week without a heavy beating; Jim didn't have the most solid self-esteem. It was in fact the primary behind his desire to constantly better himself and seek everyone's approval. A subconscious part of him trollied around in the back of his mind; reminding him that if he put his welfare behind everyone else, they will have no reason to hate him; no reason to beat him down.

Khan held no such pretenses; he always acted according to his own judgment and placed himself and his crew ahead of the rest. However he recognized his value even among the people most dear to him and easily melded the hierarchy to suit his needs. It was this that most infuriated Jim, that as similar as they were in regards to the loyalty they held for their crew, Khan was not tied back by this hero-complex that forced Jim to make unclear decisions in order to save everyone. Khan might have helped Jim once, might have been the only person willing to try and correct Jim's broken logic; but that was a lost option. Jim couldn't count on establishing any kind of relationship with the brunette; not after everything that transpired between them, almost two weeks ago, in his quarters. Sighing heavily and lifting his gaze to solemnly study his Star Fleet ring, Jim let himself think back on that night.

"_I believe Captain my intentions couldn't possibly be more clear," the hand still holding his own made steady progress up the inside of his thigh._

"_I know that. I just need to clear this up Khan…I," Jim momentarily lost his breath when he felt the tip of one index finger run across the length of his cock. Even through the thick denim, the heat was oppressive and the lightest of pressure caused his body to react involuntarily. "I can't do this. I don't….find you attractive."_

_As soon as the words left his mouth, some nagging part of his brain burned to take them back. The pressure on his hardness disappeared and the heat was replaced by a burning itchiness that begged Kirk to touch himself. Khan withdrew into his chair as far as the backrest allowed and stared regally at the other man. His neutral expression gave nothing away, though Kirk could have sworn a dullness had overcome his eyes that wasn't there earlier. Lifting himself gracefully from the chair, the dark haired man easily crossed the expanse of the room in a few long strides and pressed the release button for the front door. _

"_Wait!" Jim jumped from his seat and ran quickly over to the other man, grabbing him by the shoulder as he made the first step out of his quarters, "I didn't mean it like that!" He begged. "I just…I…you're very attractive it's just I…you don't understand," Jim made one final effort to get through to the other man, but Khan didn't so much as stir under his hand and simply rolled his shoulders to dislodge his weakened hold._

"_No Kirk I understand perfectly. You find me physically inadequate to please you; therefore I am not to bother you any more. You have my word Captain that I will cease all attempts to win your affection form this moment onwards. Good night," and he slipped quietly from the room and disappeared down the hall, leaving Jim to stare after him; dumbstruck, relieved and strangely just a little bit sad._

After that night Khan made it very clear that he was avoiding Jim. He took his meals in his quarters unless he was sure that Jim would be unable to attend the dinning hall. He received his assignment directly from Spock and no longer thought to consult with Jim about anything regarding his work, not that he ever did so before (Jim was well aware that Khan could easily run every aspect of the ship on his own without so much as skimming a manual) and on field duty, only gave brief, impersonal answers to any questions Kirk had for him at the debriefing. Overall Jim was in the doghouse and he didn't even know how he got there considering him and Khan were never a thing to begin with and he really tried to let him down gently. So maybe he could have said something a little more sensitive than 'I don't find you attractive," to a man who took such immaculate pride in his physical appearance; but that was water under the bridge, and surely Khan would have preferred Jim let him down sooner rather than later.

Still Khan had been slighted, and he let Jim know his distaste in the mater in the most Khan like way possible; by completely ignoring him. So it was quite a surprise when the field team was called to investigate a planet that some of Khan's crew were able to identify as a non-hostile colony of highly advanced, sociable beings; that had once assisted Khan and his people with minor ship repairs and hosted them like they were long time friends. Kirk immediately gathered an away team. However unfortunately for him the only person still capable of a moderate level of common tongue was Khan, since he had spent most of his time with the local leaders, holding political discussions. The rest of his crew preferred interacting amongst themselves and had therefore only grasped the very basics of the language; not nearly enough for comprehensive communication. So Jim and Khan beamed down together to establish initial diplomacy before sending for the rest of the field team.

Sadly, unbeknownst to Khan, shortly following his visit to Gurach a pirate ship declaring itself a Star Fleet vessel landed on their shores. The crew pillaged their land and killed the locals and what they didn't plunder they burned. By the time the vessel took off for parts unknown, the entire population of the planet was so drastically reduced that the Gurachii worked tirelessly for over 200 years to recover even half of what they had lost. Hence when the two men beamed down, they were immediately assaulted, bought before the elders, tried and sentenced to death. Khan's multiple attempts at conflict resolution fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry," Jim finally managed to whisper to the other man. They were to be executed at moonrise and Jim really didn't feel like being beheaded with this thing hanging over them like a storm cloud. "I know you did everything you could to negotiate for our lives. It's not fair for me to blame you for any of this; you didn't know."

Khan remained silent but Kirk knew he was listening from the sensation of being watched.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier as well. I misspoke, being molested can do that to a guy," Jim couldn't help quirk, laughing a bit at his own stress relief. "I think you're very attractive Khan, I'm bi-sexual I would know. I just didn't want you to pursue this with so much hope. There is too much bad blood between us buddy, to ever give this thing a fair go. I could never, can never…" Jim trailed off; he knew they would die tomorrow and therefore nothing he said at this point could really make a difference but still he held back saying 'forgive you for taking Pike'.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and another one wound around his waist in a firm hold. A puff of air hit the back of his neck and Jim knew he was right in speaking up when his body instinctually unclenched and he let himself lean back into the firm muscles and comforting heat of the other man.

"Khan?"

"I remember."

"What?" Jim tried to turn around, but the arm tightened around him, shortly joined by the other to form a locking hold.

"I remember, everything I did to you."

"What? When?" Jim gasped and started struggling against the other.

"Always."

"How?"

"Like the rest of my crew; the vulcan's only altered my memories from before my second awakening. I know why Admiral Marcus had me revived and why I blew up the Star Fleet base in London, but most importantly I know why you hate me so Kirk, I remember what I did to you."

"No!" Jim continued to thrash about fruitlessly against the stronger man, who in turn buried his nose in Kirk's hair.

"Accept it Kirk." He mumbled into the crown of Jim's head

"No!" Jim yelled and stomped hard on Khan's left food, shoving with all his might against his chest. The brunette stumbled and took a step back, loosing his hold on Jim's waist. Taking the opportunity, Kirk spun around and using the momentum swung and struck Khan hard on the jaw with a perfect right hook that…as expected, did nothing. Khan glared at Jim and rubbed his uninjured jaw, and Jim glared right on back; 'damn this bustard and his metal-plated ass'.

"You lied to me, to the federation, to the crew! Why?"

Khan lifted one arm toward the blonde but Jim easily sidestepped out of reach.

"I thought it would be easier for you to agree to give our relationship a fresh start if you thought I remembered nothing."

"But don't you see Khan that means you haven't changed!" growled the younger man. Sieving his fingers through his hair, he jerked the roots in frustration and spun around; unable to look the other in the face any longer. Khan knew; Khan never changed; he was the same man who killed Pike and flattened half of San Francisco and like before he regretted nothing.

"I must disagree Captain, my presence aboard your ship, working along side my crew and assisting with the development of yours, has provided me with profound insight into the value of human life. People are precious because they are flawed but sympathetic and thrive on sharing and receiving kindness. I find this fascinating, I can't remember my previous life aboard Botany Bay but I'm quite certain I never gave this much thought and if not for me accompanying you on this mission I doubt that I would have ever taken the time."

Jim turned around and gave the super human a suspicious look.

"So what, you learned benevolence from watching others? Don't buy it Khan."

"No Kirk you misunderstand me, I simply learned to appreciate it as an important element of establishing harmony. Subduing someone by force isn't the only way to maintain a productive relationship with another being. I had not considered this option before, since dominating other species always concluded in my favor in the past, or so I would imagine. "

"I could have told you that." Jim snorted but didn't shield away when Khan reached for him and placed one hand atop his shoulder.

"Indeed, but I'd much rather you showed me."

Jim swallowed and suddenly the damp little cell in the frozen environment felt entirely too hot.

"I…" The blessed creep of the prison entrance disrupted what would undoubtedly be a string of gibberish a mile long; and Jim couldn't be more grateful. A serpentine creature with scaly blue skin and lidless eyes approached their cell, removed a padd from his robe pocket and began to hiss something mechanically, while scrolling down slowly with the tip of one finger.

"What's he saying," Jim whispered over the steady stream of hisses.

Khan seemed absorbed for a long moment in the content of the other man's speech, before turning around and giving Jim a blank but calculating look.

"He's preying for our souls; it's customary before an execution."

Jim nodded. Of course snake people would be sticklers for religion.

"He's also explaining, how we will be escorted to a lavished dining hall tonight to partake in our last supper."

Jim watched a glint enter the pale eyes, and suddenly the calculating look made a lot more sense. He quickly reached behind himself, and watching the creature carefully pressed the comm button on the small portable device that thankfully remained in tact. Though it had failed to reach the ship multiple time over the past seven hours in remarkably caught a signal, albeit a very weak one, this time around.

"Chekov."

The creature didn't so much as glance in his direction, having no understanding of English and Khan kept careful watch of the creature's movement, ready to warn Jim at a seconds notice.

"Chekov," Jim repeated though their was no point, the transmitter was tiny but also completely one sided. They could only hope that the message will reach his crew uninterrupted and in time. "Beam us up from…"

"The large hall, north east of the main court where we landed." Khan supplied and Jim quickly repeated the location.

"In…"

Khan took a moment to listen to the creature carefully before supplying a time frame. "Somewhere between two to three hours from now."

Jim relayed this and added that they monitor the location carefully, until they get a clear signal on them. The creature finished, made some kind of fluid gesture with his hand and walked out. Kirk shot Khan a smile that broke at the overwhelming rise of hope in his chest. They were going to make it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's 2am and two weeks until my exams and I'm out here dishing out another chapter...Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You gorgeous, seductive sirens; I'm at your mercy! You keep me going and my inspiration flowing steady :), this chapters dedicated to all of you who've stuck with me this far! LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!

* * *

Jim beamed aboard the ship, leaning heavily against Khan, who admirably held himself strong against the additional weight. The medical staff on wait, were the first to rush to them, quickly pulling the men apart and all but dragging them to med bay. The two orderlies deposited Jim on a medi-bed and moments later a similar thump was heard from the bed to his right. Bones of course rushed in seconds later and gave the panting blonde an unprecedented scowl of doom.

"I can't believe you Jim, risking your life like this on a suicide mission. Honestly, if you're not an epitome of a dumb blonde right now," he grouched.

"It's nice to see you too Bones," supplied Jim before promptly sagging back into the pillow.

"In one ear and out the other…" muttered the furious doctor, and quickly ran the medical scanner over his friend. Khan watched the interaction with a hint of amusement, it was clear how much the two cared for each other, especially when the doctor proceeded to bully the captain into rolling over on to his side, so he could proceed to give him a number of hypos in the rear. And yet unlike Jim's attachment to his first officer, Khan felt no jealousy at the familiar interaction.

"Alright stop your whining you brat, I'm done here."

Bones deposited the last used hypo tube into a medical tray and turned around to give Khan an appraising once over.

"You alright?"

The brunette nodded, and sat up in bed; swinging both legs over the edge and facing the still frowning Jim, who was rubbing his ass with one hand while glaring petulantly at the doctor.

"I told you Dr. MacCoy, my people recuperate from all human known ailments, hence you asking after my captain's well being is redundant," supplied a high pitched female voice, before said female entered the room, nose buried in a padd.

"Oh well sue me nurse Kutta for asking after my patients health like a concerned human being." Bones voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"I didn't question your bedside manner doctor," the petit brunette looked up from her data and studied the CMO with a vaguely confused expression, "I simply find you asking after his wellbeing to be superfluous, since both you and my captain know of his biological capability to withstand physical ailment. Perhaps if you were to ask if he was in need of anything, for example a glass of water; your attempt to share your concern for him would appear more genuine."

"_Ahh_", Bones threw his hands up in the air and stormed from the room. Being reasonably accustomed to Leonard's outbursts, Elsa bowed to her Captain and Captain Kirk before calmly following her employer from the room.

"Well don't they make a pair," Kirk whistled and shot the other man a cheeky grin.

Khan smirked back and the two continued to study each other in comfortable silence. They had survived; for now knowing that, and being able to share in the sight of each other was a luxury all on its own.

"Captain?" Spock's impassive voice broke through the intercom.

Sighing Jim answered, "yes Spock," but didn't interrupt the eye contact. Khan's smirk appeared to stretch wider at the implication behind this offhanded gesture.

"If you have clearance from Dr. McCoy I would like to request your presence on the command deck. An issue has arose, that requires your immediate attention."

Jim rolled his eyes and reluctantly broke away to shoot the intercom speaker a dirty look. Not that it had camera capabilities, still the action alone made him feel slightly better.

"Alright Spock, I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you Captain. Spock out."

Jim looked at Khan apologetically and made to rise from the medi-bed. Khan quickly moved to hold him back, hands pressing firmly down on Jim's shoulders.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to rise Kirk? The variety of hypos administered by doctor McCoy might still be settling in your system, perhaps you should rest a few more minute before…"

"I'm fine Khan," Jim quickly cut in and gently removed the spindly hands with his own; unable to suppress a shudder at the cool, silky texture of the skin on the long digits. "I told Spock I'll be there, and he did say it was important; I should go."

Khan nodded and took a step back allowing Jim enough space to rise and walk from the room.

"Oh," Jim paused mid step to the doorway, throwing a flirty wink over his shoulder, "and call me Jim."

He didn't need to look back to know Khan was watching his every step. What might have surprised him was the uncharacteristic concern, lining his face.

* * *

Spock was studying a data screen behind his desk when Jim walked in. He was about to walk across to his First Officer when Uhura noticed him out of the corner of her eye.

"Jim!" she exclaimed and rushed over to grab him around the shoulders, her large coffee colored eyes darting all around his face and body; effectively scanning for injuries. By the time she was satisfied that he was indeed quite healthy and more than capable to resume his duties, the rest of his crew lined up, surrounding him joyously; and proceeded to greet him and clap him on the back in open enthusiasm. Even a couple of Khan's people, who were subbing in for the shift, paused amidst their respective tasks to give him a customary nod of greeting. Jim took all the extra attention with a cheery smile and waited out the rush before proceeding over to Spock as he initially planned; Uhura's strangely worried gaze following him away. The half-Vulcan was the only one who didn't rise to greet his captain, and another Captain might have felt slighted if not down right insulted at such open display of disrespect, but not Jim. He knew the Vulcan, like one might know a brother, like he knew Bones; and even if the FO didn't display any sign of outward relief at his Captain's successful escape from another near death encounter, Jim knew that out of all the well-wishers aboard this ship, no one cared more about him returning aboard safely than Spock and of course Bones.

"What you got for me Spock?" Jim deciding to jump right into it, plunked himself in a near by chair.

"Something that you might find particularly disturbing Captain."

Jim frowned, and leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbow on his knees, waved one hand as a silent gesture to elaborate.

"I have been doing research into the planet Gurach, and assisting Lt. Uhura in interviewing Gurachii nationals shortly after your imprisonment; in hope of gaining a better understating of their initial turn against the Federation, and using the information to parley for your release. What I discovered…"

"Yes, I know," Jim waved one hand dismissively, " Khan translated the leaders story, during the trial. A pirate ship, masked as a Star Fleet vessel…"

"Pillaged the planet and committed mass genocide." Finished Spock, Jim stared open-mouthed at the half-Vulcan. Spock never interrupted him, ever. Even when he was proposing idiotic, suicidal ideas, with 0 statistical chance of success, he still let him finish before countering the absurdity of the proposed notion. "Yes," continued the other, not at all perturbed at his Captain's shock, "I'm sure he did; and I'm sure he translated everything accurately," said Spock, sounding anything but assured. "However," and here the Vulcan lowered his voice to an almost indecipherable whisper, shooting a distrusting look at the backs of the two Botany Bay crewmen, "I do believe, Khan might not have been so inclined as to share the more damaging information of that fateful incident; as it of course would not lie as heavily in his favour."

Jim frowned and bit his bottom lip to let Spock finish, though something inside him was bursting to jump in and defend Khan.

"Have you not found it strange Jim that the Gurachii detained you with so much unnecessary force and hardly spared a moment preparing your case to the jury before sentencing you to death? The Gurachii, as I discovered from my older counter-part, were known to be highly diplomatic, merciful and generous. They had all but abandoned the death sentence before that fateful invasion; and even when they did propose capital punishment in court, the leader assured my counter-part that the accused received a lengthy trial and multiple years for appeal before the sentencing was carried trough. Further more, had it not occurred to you as to inquire after the cause behind all the joined efforts on the Enterprise being so tardy in removing Khan and yourself, from Gurachii custody?

"Spit it out Spock," Jim hissed, suddenly feeling uneasy at the heavy intensity in the Vulcan's onyx eyes, "what are you trying to say?"

The Vulcan leaned forward in his chair until the distance between the two men became palpable. "What I am saying Captain, is that around the time of the invasion, Star Fleet Command declared a prisoner ship, one SS Botany Bay, indefinitely lost in space; and the only three words the oldest living Gurachii had been willing to communicate to Uhura, hold high probability of universal definition – 'Khan Noonien Singh'.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Warning: Dub-Con in this chapter! Read at your own risk!

* * *

Khan decided to wait for Jim in his quarters. He easily bypassed the code with an override sequence and made himself comfortable in his usual chair, mindlessly fiddling with a rook. He took the time to reflect on everything that had occurred since his arrival on the S.S Enterprise. Originally he planned to seduce the Captain in order to use Jim's feelings for him to manipulate his leadership in his favor. Jim was starving to please. To Khan this was as obvious as that mole behind Jim's left ear. He could only assume this characteristic reflected some childhood deficiency in affection. Most likely abuse or neglect from his parents or siblings. Khan had recently gathered all Kirk related history from the Star Fleet database, by hacking into the highly secure archives from Spock's computer. He smirked thinking how the half-vulcan menace would react when Star Fleet accused him and called him in for questioning.

Still he could remember well a time when was all to eager to corrupt the naïve captain. He assumed it would be easy to worm his way into Jim's heart. However he now realized how foolish it was of him to underestimate the power of human feeling. Jim's attachment to his former Captain was far beyond anything Khan could have fathom. He in all honesty thought that after Kirk pummeled him ineffectively on Kronos, all personal resentment between them was moot. He never expected the depth of that betrayal. Jim couldn't stand him, yet strangely couldn't help but subconsciously return Khan's flirtations. Then came the unexpected rejection, that struck harder than Khan had anticipated; perhaps because it was so unexpected. When he arrived at Jim's quarters that night he was absolutely confident that Jim asked him over to engage in sexual activity, to which all the flirtation has inadvertently been leading to. When Jim proclaimed him unattractive it struck harder than expected and left Khan feeling strangely empty and cold.

He acted irrationally storming out in a fit of rage, like some common human. Yet he was not in control of these actions. It was like his body acted of its on accord and before he knew it he was back in his quarters beating on his boxing bag with unprecedented ferociousness. Than came the numb phase where every day felt like he was dragging his feet through molasses. It was around day three of this unchanging mood that Khan came upon the sudden realization that his corruption of the captain had backfired in the most horrible way. It had turned on him and deftly used his own ignorance against him to manifest feelings he never experienced before. Khan felt genuine desire to court the blonde because he was Jim Kirk the man and not Jim Kirk the captain. Even thinking of Kirk as a weapon or a tool somehow felt hollow and meaningless now. Instead he found himself dreaming of holding Kirk, descending that tanned body in a trail of kisses and tasting parts of him hidden from view. He wanted to own Kirk.

It occurred to him shortly after they were bought to medical bay, to tell Kirk the truth about everything. He felt guilty enough lying about not remembering their past. But it pained him more that Jim had no idea how little the Vulcan therapy had really affected his psyche. Even though these feelings of dominance over other species were less pronounced he still felt a twinge of desire to be in complete control of everyone he encountered. It wasn't until the Gurachii that he realized that your past had a way of catching up to you when you least expected it. The trial was painful to observed, especially when he was repeatedly accused of terrible acts that began to flood his memory and fill the blanks at the mention of dates and places. People he slain, places he demolished. All in the name of power that meant so little to him now.

Khan knew there was a very real chance of loosing Kirk for good if he came clean about everything he remembered. Most likely the blonde captain would deposit him and his crew on the next desolate planet and fly away. He wasn't even sure it would go that far. Perhaps Kirk will simply have him cryogenically frozen and left in the metal tomb to rot for all eternity. Still the thought of Jim finding out from someone else, like that Vulcan FO, made Khan feel sick to the stomach. He decided in that moment to tell Jim everything the moment he stepped through the sliding front door. He could not build this relationship on a foundation of lies, it would only destroy it.

* * *

Jim stormed into his quarters, pissed beyond measure. He would have a quick shower then storm over to that traitor's quarters for a serious beat down. Enough is enough. As much as he wanted to doubt Spock, he knew his reasoning was solid. It was very probable that Khan became aware of his involvement in the Gurachii massacre during the course of the trial. Yet still he failed to inform him of this, choosing instead to act the part of the unfortunate victim. He was right all along, this monster was never going to change and nothing in the universe and universes beyond it could ever change him.

"Kirk, you're back." Jim stiffened at the familiar voice and spun around to glare at Khan. He looked so comfortable reclining easily in his usual seat, a rook spinning in lazy circles between his fingers. The sight of his nonchalance pushed Jim over the edge. He took three steps across the room and swung his fist hard into the brunette's perfect cheekbone, satisfied at the loud thump that accompanied the pain in his wrist. Khan turned his head to face Jim with a startled wide-eyed gaze.

"What is the meaning of this Captain?"

"You lying sack of shit," Jim swore and tried to swing again but his wrist was captured mid air. Khan lowered the hand to rest on the chessboard.

"What…" he began, starting to feel slightly numb with fear as realization quickly dawned on him. There was only one thing that would anger the captain to this extent.

"You know what this is about, don't play cute you despicable freak." Hissed the blonde challengingly and glared at the other with narrow eyes that appeared to have darkened in anger. "I know about Gurach Khan, I know about what happened to them years ago, or more precisely who happened to them. I wondered quietly to myself why your name came up so often during trial while mine hardly came up once. It didn't occur to because as I recently found out I am an idiot. An idiot for letting Spock do that Vulcan voodoo on you, an idiot for letting you come with me on this mission and most importantly an idiot for trusting you." The last part was yelled with enough force to drizzle spittle on Khan. The brunette for once lost his stoic composure and looked equal part remorseful and terrified. Jim assumed he was afraid of being frozen again or simply destroyed to save future generations the trouble; but Khan in fact had a completely different reason. Jim's words made his chest burn strangely and very unpleasantly. Like any minute now his pummeling heart would burst through his rib cage and fall on the floor.

"Jim, I made a mistake in not telling you this earlier. You must no reject me because of it."

Jim snorted and briskly stalked to the front door, jerking his hand free from Khan's iron hold on his captured wrist.

"Get out! I never want to see you again. Tomorrow I tell Sulu to dock at the nearest Star Fleet base where you and whichever crewmembers wish to leave with you, will be deposited. You are a monster Khan, I fooled myself into believing there was more to you than selfishness and lies."

Khan's expression was heartbreaking. His wide eyes looked strangely pink and swollen and if Kirk didn't know any better he would have said the brunette was very close to tears. He tore his eyes away before they convinced him to reconsider.

"Get out. Now."

Khan gracelessly dragged himself from his seat and uncharacteristically stooping his shoulder, made his way to the front door. But when he brushed past the captain on his way out he was suddenly overcome with monstrous rage. Rage like he never felt before directed at the unfairness of this dismal scenario. How dare Kirk reject him like this? Who did he think he is? Spinning around he pressed the button that slid the entrance shut and grabbing Jim by the scuff of his shirt, slammed the unsuspecting blonde against the door. He growled like an enraged wolf and pressed himself hard against the smaller man until he felt Kirk struggle to take in oxygen against his crushing hold. Smashing his mouth hard against the gapping lips, Khan stole what little oxygen remained in his lungs with an all consuming kiss. Kirks started to weaken in his struggle, eventually falling limp against him. Khan smirked and pulled back only far enough to restore Kirk's breath with CPR, glaring triumphantly at the blonde when he began coughing and returning to consciousness.

"I don't think this is going to work Kirk, you dumping me on some god forsaken planet. As you can see, you need me to breath." Kahn canted his hips hard into Kirks and felt relief when a quickly filling hardness met his own. "To live," he added and started aggressively thrusting against the other with enough force to make it both hot and painful for the Captain. Jim stared back into Khan's eyes in fearful stupefaction. Long moments were filled with nothing but the scraping of fabric and hard, desperate panting. Jim might have said something, but Khan kept his lips firmly planted against the captains. Feeling himself getting close, Khan suddenly pulled away, leaned in and bit the side of the captain neck with enough force to puncture the skin. A weak stream of blood flooded his mouth. Khan doubted he ever tasted anything sweeter. Kirk tasted like defeat. Like surrender.

"I am your poison Jim Kirk and your antidote. With out me," he licked up a trail of blood running into the color of Jim's shirt, "you are nothing." Jim came with an explosive scream. He let it wring him dry until his voice cracked and his throat hurt. Khan absorbed the blissful sound for a long moment after it faded, leaving nothing but a pleasant ringing in his ears, he let Kirk sag into his arms and cradled his head lovingly into the side of his neck. Long moment passed in which neither man moved, Khan content in simply running his fingers through messy blonde hair. When Kirk began to stir against him, slowly returning to his senses, Khan shoved him away with enough force to make the smaller man bounce back against he wall and slide in a heap to the floor. Pressing the release button Khan left without another word.

* * *

Jim couldn't recall exactly how he had mange to get himself off the floor and to the bathroom, but after an indefinite span of time sitting against the wall he managed to gather enough strength to cover the few feet of distance. Luckily Spock was still on duty and the bathroom was free. For over an hour now Jim felt like he was drowning in here, washing his hair mechanically, over and over like a robot. He wondered vaguely why he couldn't stop. Perhaps he just needed something to distract his hands so he wouldn't do something stupid like slit his wrists. Ok now he was just being over dramatic. Sadly even though he knew that he couldn't help feel used and disgusting, but at the same strangely satisfied. He never had an orgasm like that in his life; and considering how often he had sex that was truly an impressive standard to pass. Still why did his body betray him? He didn't want to enjoy Khan's touch. He detested the man, now more than ever. What he did to him was nothing short of rape, and yet he couldn't make himself acknowledge what happened as anything other than what it was; an epic sensory explosion. As he turned on the water to rinse his hair for the eighth time, Jim couldn't help wondering that if Khan could make him come this hard from dry humping in the hallway, what would it feel like if they fucked properly on a bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Hey guys :). So this is the last update until after the 16th, though I have the last few chapters all planned out and ready to be typed up.

Warning: The next two chapters after this one will be pretty angsty, but I promise a happy ending :)

My BIGGEST apology to **ShotsofSunshine**. I have since remedied this mistake and posted an A/N warning in the previous chapter :)

**Trekkie2**, I'm sorry about the inconsistencies. I never saw the show and only watched the movies. I try to keep it as in character as I can, but because it's a slash between two enemies I doubt I could ever make it 100% without compromising romance in favour of non-con, violence or rape. Ultimately this fiction will have a fluffy ending :)

* * *

"So he just left you there?" asked Bones, as he layered on bandages around Jim's left upper arm. It was just like his friend to slip and fall stepping out of the shower. Carefully he spun the clean linen around the fresh wound. Jim squirmed, but after Bones shot him a particularly hard look, quickly stilled himself.

"That's what I said wasn't it," scathed Jim, settling on expressing his pain through verbal bitching.

"Don't give me attitude kid. I have enough of that from nurse 'know it all' 'I'm holier than thou' Kutta."

"I don't understand, I thought you _luuurved_ her?" Jim sing-sang the dreaded word. Bones shot him an unimpressed glare. He pinched the skin around his friends arm as he checked his work over, making it almost seem like an accident; but Jim knew better.

"I don't love her, and I thought this was about you to begin with?"

"It was," nodded Jim, "to begin with." He smirked cheekily at his best friend who looked like he was one step away from having an aneurism.

"Either change the subject back to superman or get out," growled the doctor. Jim smirked knowingly at Bone's no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Ok so that's all that happened. He left me there and I went to have shower. The rest is history," he indicated his arm, "painful, painful history."

"Get on with it," grouched the CMO and took a seat on the edge of the nearby medi-bed. "How do you feel about it? Honestly kid it sounds to me like good old fashion rape, but then you said you went along with it…"

"I never said that," exclaimed Jim, affronted beyond belief. "I never _went along with it_ as you so put," he looked down in shame, "but that didn't stop me from enjoying it."

Bones frowned

"How sick is that?" whined Jim and flexed the fingers on his injured arm.

"I don't think its 'sick' per-se, just not what I expected. Though something must have given you hints in the past. You know regarding this 'inclinations'."

"I don't have 'inclinations' Bones. I'm not a masochist!"

"I didn't say you were Jim, but you gotta think about this thing. You got off on another man suffocating you, resuscitating you and taking you against your will. Then you say it was the best orgasm you've ever had. Doesn't that make you curious?"

Jim thought for a long moment, than widened his eyes in a comical fashion that almost had Bones rolling on the floor laughing. Instead the gleeful doctor settled on grinning like a loon and chuckling under his breath.

"Oh this is priceless," Bones said after he watched his friend hyperventilate for a long moment. "Self-realization sucks ass, doesn't it?"

"Bones! Bones you gotta help me man. What do I do?" Jim jumped of the examination table and ran over to grab Bones by the lapels of his medical coat and shook him violently.

"I don't know Jim. Come to terms with it I guess. I can't really cure those kinds of things; I'm not that kind off doctor. Maybe the hobgoblin can do some of that brain voodoo on you or something. Might help."

"No!" yelled Jim, panicking at the though of Spock ever finding out about his weird fetish. "No, doctor patient confidentiality Bones. You can't tell a soul!"

"I'm sure Vulcan's are confidential Jim, especially since you and the hobgoblin are quite close. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he made you the godfather of his future baby hobgoblins."

Jim spared a moment to feel both ecstatic and proud at the thought of being so trusted by his half-Vulcan friend, before tuning back into full panic mode. How could he make Bones understand how import it was to keep this under wraps?

"Look I know that ok, but what if it slipped to Uhura during one of their mind-melds? What if she decided to look for solutions to my condition in her newly formed social group. Those three Botany Bay women will no doubt carry the news to Khan; and Khan…Can…Never…Know!" Jim emphasized each word with a long shake to the doctor. Bones growing irate at all the man handling, removed the clingy hands of the front of his coat. Jim looked somewhat sheepish when he realised how personal he had been treating his best friend. Sure they were brothers in everything but blood, but they were first and foremost men, and hence they were bro boundaries between them that just shouldn't be crossed.

"Look Jim I get it ok. No one will find out from me, I promise. This is between you and the powerpuff girl. Now can I get back to my work?"

Jim nodded, awkwardly shuffling on the spot. "Thanks Bones," he added with a quick smile than turned and left the Medi-bay. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Khan was just leaving the exercise room after a rather challenging bout of fencing with the Enterprise navigator Hikaru Sulu. He admired the man for his remarkable agility and skill with the katana. Had someone told him that an average human can perform at this level several years ago; he would have laughed at them. Now he grew used to being surprised by the constantly surpassing skill of these mediocre beings. As he was turning into the hallways that lead to his quarters, Khan walked straight into Spock.

"Khan." Spock greeted the other man, after taking a moment to compose himself. Khan similarly drew himself to his full height and faced the Vulcan with an arrogant look that bordered on contempt.

"Spock. How unfortunate that we should bump into each other," Khan said. He hadn't forgiven the first officer for spilling his history on Gurach to Kirk. He couldn't be sure it was him, but in all probability who else would have enough motivation to find out? Things would have worked out so much better had he kept his big Vulcan mouth shut for a few hours longer. For one Jim wouldn't hate him and instead of accosting him last night like some deranged madman, he would have seduced the Captain smoothly into his bed. Now everything was ruined.

I seem to have upset you some how, Khan Noonie Singh." Spock asked plainly thought Khan could detect a note of sarcasm in his voice. The bastard was preening. Showing him up, like he was not worth the floor he stood on.

"If I'm giving off an impression of being upset, it is not something you attributed to," Khan paused for emphasis, "to my direct knowledge." He let the meaning behind his words a moment to sink before attempting to step around the infuriating man. Spock quickly took a step to intercede him.

"Indeed. Still rumor has it Captain Kirk is on less than friendly terms with you again. Was it not only yesterday that you seemed to be making genuine progress in mending your _relationship_ with him?" Spock eyes narrowed in menovelant amusement.

"My business with the captain is my own," Khan cut in sharply and attempted once more to step around the Vulcan. Spock didn't let him.

"Not," Spock drawled out the word, "if it concerns his wellbeing and peace of mind. We after all cannot afford to have an emotionally compromised captain aboard this ship."

Khan scowled and bit his tongue to refrain from replying in a scathing manner.

"What do you want Spock?" Khan asked bitterly.

"I want you to stay away from the captain. You are unhealthy for him and your influence will only corrupt his judgment."

Feeling affronted at the authoritative tone of Spock's voice, Khan recoiled in anger. How dare he tell him to end his relationship with the captain? Even if there was a relationship, which Khan thinks bitterly there would never be; he detested to be ordered by anyone to do anything. No one governed Khan's actions. He was the ultimate leader of his people and of himself and if he dared to reflect on his checkered history, of other species as well. He wouldn't take this grave insult against his person lying down.

"I fear commander," he began silkily, letting his voice lower in a dangerous manner, "that it is indeed to late. See captain Kirk couldn't be more pleased to be corrupted by me. Just the other night as a matter of fact. In fact he was so pleased he yelped like a bitch when I fucked him and howled when I made him come!" Khan all but spat the last word into the Vulcan's face. Spock looked taken aback for a moment, unable to belive the words coming out of Khan's mouth. Yet his eye reveled no hint of a lie. Suddenly enraged beyond reason on Kirks behalf, Spock grabbed Khan around the neck and slammed him into the wall. Quickly before the other man could break free of his hold, he jabbed a hypo in to Khan's neck.

Khan slid to the ground and began convulsing violently on the floor. Trying to get on to all fours, he kept loosing his balance due to the rapidly increasing spasms in his arms and legs. Spock smirked and walked away. Casual as ever, with both arms linked behind his back. He never once looked back at the accusing eyes that followed him down the hall.

Khan began to panic when he started loosing sensation in his limbs; they had however decreased in spasms just enough to let him get up. Leaning heavily on the wall Khan began to make his way to his quarters but changed course when he realized that if he made it there it would be unlikely that anyone would come looking for him for at least a day. The Medical bay was out of the question, being almost on the other end of the ship. That left only one option. Kirks quarters were conveniently located only a little further than his own. Having made up his mind, Khan began to steadily limp down the hall. By the time he reached Kirk's quarters he began to feel his throat closing up, making every breath labored. Khan punched in the override sequence and had just enough oxygen left in his lungs to step through the entrance. Then he kneeled over and promptly passed out.

* * *

Jim found Khan a few minutes later and as it happened not a moment too soon. He called Bones on the intercom, shouting in his panic to rush a medical team to his room. Khan wasn't breathing. His complexion had turned from pale to ashen to grey faster than Kirk could keep up and in his panic Kirk found himself tearing at his hair and feeling completely hopeless. It was only after Bones had arrived and inserted a plastic tube into Khan's lungs so the other man could start breathing; that Jim started to wonder why he felt so effected by all this.

This was the man who only yesterday forced himself upon him and made him discover things about himself he would gladly have kept buried for ever. Yet just the thought that the other man might not make it…

"Captain," Spocks voice carried over the intercom.

"Yes Spock," Jim replied, absentmindedly rubbing his face.

"We need your immediate assistance on command deck."

"Can this wait?" Jim asked curtly watching Bones force a weird looking probe down Khan's throat.

"No Captain."

"Let me be the judge of that," he said, unwilling t leave Khan just yet. "What's going on up there?"

"We are being intercepted by a Bird-of-Prey."

Jim groaned but moved swiftly for the exit. Stopping only long enough to ask Bones, "Is he going to be ok."

"I don't know Jim. He went into anaphylactic shock, and I can't be sure how long he was not breathing for before you found him. I don't understand why his body isn't regenerating like always. He has a hypo mark on his neck, I think someone poisoned him with something that's slowly shutting down his nervous system one body part at a time, and..."

Jim winced and laid a hand on Bones' shoulder.

"Please Bones, fix him. I'll be in the medi-bay as soon as I can."

Bones watched Jim run from the room before turning back to the comatose man and mumbling forlornly under his breath, "I'll do my best Jim, I'll do my best."

* * *

**Important**: I recently got into writing Mpreg stories, so put in your vote in the review if you want a Khan/Kirk baby in the epilogue or not :)

XoX

WOH


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well here it is. The long awaited chapter. I apologise for the delay, I've had two weeks of exams. The next two chapters + epilogue should be posted within days of each others :)

Thank you all for the overwhelming amount of reviews :) They keep my muse happy! Also thank you for all your votes regarding the epilogue, I'm still making up my mind so any further ideas are welcome :)

* * *

"Statues update Spock!" Jim announced urgently as a means of a greeting.

"The Klingons have attempted to initiate communication, but we waited for your arrival captain."

"Alright, put them through." The large screen glitches and an image came up of a heavy set, scowling Klingon.

"This is Jim Kirk, Captain of the S.S Enterprise speaking. I…" but he was interrupted gruffly by the other captain. Uhura immediately tuned in and began to type a translation to subtitle the speech.

"S.S Enterprise you have five minutes to beam your captain aboard our ship for negotiation purposes. Should you choose not to comply with our demands we will destroy your ship." As if to prove he was indeed quite serious, the Klingon made a gesture with his right arm and barked something to someone out of sight. The next moment an alarm when off from Chekov's computer

"Kaptin, ze shields are dovn!"exclaimed Chekov and began to type something on his computer, fingers flying over the keyboard at remarkable speed. Finally he spun around to face Jim. "I cannot override the blockage sir, zey are uzing an unidentified syztem to paralyze our defense shields."

Jim indicated for Chekov to block audio transmission between the two ships, since ending the call without coming to an agreement might only provoke the Klingon's to attack. Once Pavel gave the all clear, Uhura exclaimed, "Captain without shields we are virtually defenseless against an attack, the weapons on a Bird-of-prey that size would be exponential!"

"Spock," Jim urged his FO.

"I have to agree with Lt. Uhura Captain. The weapons on that ship appear to be remarkably advanced for a Klingon vessel." Spock studied his screen for a long moment. "It is my opinion, having take into consideration our obvious weakness and the repelling power of their shields, if we were to retaliate fire, they stand to have a probable 91.3% chance of destroying our ship before we destroy theirs."

Jim nodded and looked grimly at his despondent crew. He turned back to the screen and blankly evaluated the smirking Klingon captain. There really was only one obvious choice of action, and it wasn't like it was his first time sacrificing himself for his crew.

"I'm going aboard," said Jim and turned to give his FO a pointed look. "If I do not return within twenty-four hours I order you to travel to the nearest Starfleet base and report my abduction. If the Klingon's weaponries their phasers, I order you to leave." He paused and let his eyes drop marginally to glare at Spock's chest. "Is that understood Commander Spock."

"Yes Captain," Spock said, voice characteristically emotionless but his eyes were narrowed betraying his unaffected façade.

"Good, Chekov reconnect audio output." Jim spun around to face navigation. Pavel clicked a few keys on his board.

"Audio output reconnected, Kaptin."

"I have decided to comply with your request Captain." Jim said and heard in the background the tell-tale growling that indicated rapid translation. The Captain nodded, his lips stretching into a menacing grin. The next moment Jim felt dizzy and disoriented. He tried to stand but began to tumble from his seat. Just before his face could make impact with the hard ground, Jim blacked out. Next moment he opened his eyes to come face to face with an ugly sneer. He looked up to meet feral yellow eyes of the Klingon Captain. The behemoth growled out a string of foreign dialect to a couple of his crewmembers standing behind him. A smaller Klingon man standing to the right of the Captain began to sketchily translate for Jim's benefit.

"The Captain will have information on Starfleet's future course of action. He will have human tortured to maximize the amount and value of provided information."

"Wait, I don't know anything about Star fleet plans. Only the admirals have access to that kind of information!" Jim exclaimed the last part, when a couple of Klingon guards lifted him by his shoulders and began to lead him from the room. The Captain appeared angry at the translation and spat something vehemently at Kirk, saliva shooting from his mouth and spitting on Jim's cheek.

"The Captain say human lies are best cured with pain of flesh," growled the translator with a malicious smirk. Jim tried to protest but the two guards jerked him hard by the shoulders and shoved him through the doorway and down the hall.

* * *

Khan awoke in the medical bay, strapped to the bed and with an odd sensation of having his mouth sealed with dental concrete. He tried to open his lips but the skin felt stuck firmly, not letting him so much as a break a gap in between his lips. Attempting to gather as much saliva as he could on the tip of his lethargic, swollen tongue, Khan traced the sealed lips with the moist muscle in hopes of using what little solvent he had to break through the adhesive. Just when he thought he might scream his mouth free in frustration, Khan heard the sound of footsteps approaching his bed.

"You're awake," said the doctor, matter-of-factly, "well isn't that a prize." But his voice lacked the characteristic sarcasm. Khan heard a shuffling next to his bed but his peripheral vision didn't extend far enough to see what the CMO was doing. His head having been strapped down with the rest of his body.

"This," Bones suddenly reappeared in Khan's line of vision, brandishing a small roll of moist cotton wool "is the answer to your immediate problem." He sighed and began dabbing gently against Khan's lips. "If only everything was that simple." As soon as Khans' lips came apart, he tried to speak; but all that made it out of his mouth was a serious of unintelligible croaking.

"Don't bother your tongue is still swollen due to the virus. So just listen for now." Bones took a seat on the nearby medical bed and lowered his eyebrows in prelude gravity of what he was preparing himself to reveal.

"I diagnosed a foreign biotic chemical in your system. Its immediate effects on your body are paralysis and uncontrollable spasms. That's why we had to strap you down so you wouldn't inadvertently dislocate a shoulder or snap your neck during one of your fits." Bones gestures vaguely with one hand at Khan's immobile form, before resignedly running the palm over his face. "Now the effects are more dangerous, the virus has began to attack your internal organs with similar effect. So far we have recorded your heart going into uncontrollable arrhythmia before slowing to an unnatural rate that will kill an average person. Your lungs have been seized with paralysis on more than one occasion during the past ten hours of your medially induced comma." Bones paused to let loose another heavy sigh. He got of the bed to tinker absentmindedly with the dialyses machine. "And I'm not even going to tell you about the kidneys."

Bones approached Khan's bedside with a small cup of ice chips and placed a small teaspoon on his tongue. Khan tried to express his gratitude through facial expression but Bones wasn't looking at him but somewhere over his head, his face set in stony contemplation.

"We don't know much," he continued, "but what we do know is that if we don't find a way to isolate the virus in-between its rapid stages of mutation, your heart well eventually give out and you will die." Bones rose from the bed and made his way to the front door, turning down the lights in the room so as to prompt the other man to sleep, he spoke without turning. "I promised Jim, I would do my best to save your life; but I'm starting to believe my best might not be enough. I'm sorry," and he was gone.

* * *

Khan lay awake for two hours, contemplating the doctor's words in the silence of the dark room. If he inferred correctly, Jim's urgency that the doctor find a way to cure Khan meant that somewhere deep in his heart Jim still cared for him, even after that unfortunate loss of control. He needed to see him in order to validate this theory. Khan knew that as soon as he met Jim's eyes he will be sure to know; after all the captain has always been like an open book to Khan's superior behavioral analysis. Strangely news of his return to consciousness has not prompted the Captain to come and see him. Khan had been forcing himself to stay awake just with that in mind, waiting for that inevitable display of concern. Still two hours passed and Jim had not deemed in necessary to check on him. This made a stage sensation materialize in Khan's chest. It was not anger per se, nor was in the unmistakable heaviness of failure. No this sensation was new to him, it made the very thought of Jim seem painful and agitated him restlessly. He couldn't place a name on this emotion, but had he the human adaptively to emotional responses, would have considered it something akin to sadness and regret. But he wasn't human, and this burning hollowness frustrated him beyond reason. Khan blinked the itchiness out of his prickling eyes and continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

The repetitive clicking of heels on the metal floor, alerted him to the approach of a female nurse. He heard the swish of the door sliding open and followed the clicking until it stopped at the side of his bed.

"Captain," said nurse Kutta, and it didn't take a moment for Khan to place the voice. "I've come to check your heart monitor. I will have to touch you inorder to do so, I hope this does not cause you any discomfort." She quickly unstrapped his arm and lifted his wrist. Professional as always she quickly checked the heart monitor attached to him like a wristwatch. Elsa replaced her captain's arms on the side of the bed when Khan unexpectedly grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her down. She remained composed as ever and watched him passively, though Khan noted that her alleviated heart rate gave away her distress. He released her hand and made typing motion, instructing her to give him a pad. Elsa quickly extracted one from a nearby draw and placed it underneath her captain's hand. Khan began typing immediately, having memorized the location of all the keys to type blindly with confidence. Elsa watched curiously, until Khan paused and indicated for her to take the pad from him.

'Where is Captain Kirk?' she read to herself

"He has boarded a hostile Klingon vessel in hope of negotiating a peaceful resolution," Elsa replied.

Khan bolted in his restraints and was promptly shot down into the mattress. Elsa jumped at her captains' uncharacteristically violent response. In all the years she's known him, she never witnessed such a vehement response in him; not even during their final capture and cryogenic imprisonment. Khan made a violent gesture for the pad and Elsa quickly slipped it back under his hand. Typing with unmasked urgency, Khan all but pushed the pad of the bed to get it to Elsa. Picking it up, she quickly read the message.

'As your captain I order you to release me. I must go after captain Kirk and retrieve him from the Klingons before they kill him and destroy the ship.'

"No sir, I can't!" Elsa exclaimed in an uncharacteristically panicked fashion. "We haven't isolated the virus, hence no course of treatment has been made clear at this point. If you engage in combat or for that matter in any exercise in your current state your heart rate will rise over doctor McCoy's estimated threshold and you will suffer cardiac arrest."

Khan growled and gestured for her to release him.

"You will die Khan!" she exclaimed and began to back away from the bed, just as she found the nerve to bolt from the room and her glaring superior, Khan once more gesture for the pad in her hands. Hesitating a long moment, Elsa forced herself to take a deep breath and once more approached her captain, slipping the pad back into place. Khan typed for what felt like hours to the spooked nurse, but must have been less than a minute. He shoved the pad of the bed and she rushed forward to capture it a second before it hit the ground. Khan darted out his hand and grabbed a hold of her coat sleeve, pulling her down as a sign for her to take a sit beside him on the bed. She did so cautiously and studied the writing on the pad.

'I understand this is difficult, but I implore you to listen to me Elsa. I need to get to the captain before it is too late. You are just as well aware as I am of the Klingon's single-mindedness for the destruction of humankind. If the captain is aboard that ship as you say, it is only a matter of time before they kill him. After they undoubtedly torture him for hours, they will send us his carcass and blow up this ship. All of our people will die along with the human crew. I know you cannot stand to fall under the burden of this knowledge. I ask as your captain and more importantly as your guardian to trust me. Please release me from these binds and cover my escape long enough for me to reach engineering.'

Elsa nodded and dropped the pad on the nearby bed. Quickly she typed something on his medi-bed monitor and the restraints around him slid free. Helping her captain to sit up in bed, she rotated his body until his feet hung of the side and administered a hypo to his neck.

"That was a miniscule dose of adrenaline, not enough to trigger your heart rate but enough to empower your body to function. This," she administered another hypo, this one to his upper-arm, "is going to relax your muscles and prevent your arms and legs from going into spasms. This" she indicated the wristband that displayed a glowing red screen with his heart rate, "is a heart rate monitor. If your heart rate reaches 160 bmp, you will suffer cardiac arrest." She stepped away and watched as her captain rose from the bed and took a couple of hesitant steps forward; easing into a flowing gait by the time he reached the entrance. He turned and gave his ward a gentle smile, gesturing with one hand for her to come forward and pointing to the pad. Elsa grabbed the pad before she approached him and handed over the small device. Khan typed quickly and handed it back to her before patting her, somewhat awkwardly on the back. He released the front door and walked out, Elsa watching him disappear from view. Only after he was long gone did she take a moment to study the writing on the pad.

'Thank you,' than a few lines down, she read, 'I couldn't be more proud to be your godfather.'

* * *

Khan had barely made it to engineering when an intercom went of announcing his absence from the hospital wing, and for anyone who've seen him to report immediately to medical bay. Luckily for him Scotty was just exiting the bathroom, whistling a merry ditty on his way out. Khan ambushed him around the corner and pressed him hard against the wall, with one hand firmly planted over the wide-eyed redhead's mouth.

"I need your help," Khan stated plainly. He slid his hand down just enough to let the other man speak.

"What? Why?... What?" exclaimed the panicked Scotsman. Khan refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Beam me aboard the Klingon vessel."

"Why?!" exclaimed the confused man.

"Because," Khan tried to sound patient, but it proved exceedingly difficult when the redhead insisted on acting so obtuse. "I have to retrieve the captain before it's to late, now do it!" He shook the smaller man for emphasis. Scotty stared at him, like a rabbit caught by a flashlight.

"You know I can't do that mate," he finally spoke slowly "without Spock's approval."

"Commander Spock won't approve because Jim has ordered him not to retrieve him. He wants to sacrifice himself, again, for this ship; but I can save him,"he implored.

Scotty seemed to think on this a moment before shrugging loose from Khan's hold on his shoulders and diving under his arm to step free. Khan turned to face him and Scotty looked both ways before beckoning him over with one hand.

"Alright," he stage whispered, "I'll help ya. But only cause I don' think this crew can handle loosing the Captain, second time 'round." They reached a locker and Scotty quickly typed in the excess code. The door popped free and the redhead extracted a phaser gun and handed it over to Khan. "Here, I 'ave a feelin' you'll need it, mate."

Guiding Khan through the less busy sections of the room, and covering him whenever passers by came across them, the two men finally reached the teleportation space.

"Alright, good luck then," Scotty said once Khan was standing in the right spot. Khan felt himself going weightless then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Again thanks for all the overwhelming feedback :) You guys made this chapter come to life faster than planned! Enjoy!

* * *

Khan landed in engineering, conveniently out of sight of the few crewmates patrolling around the machinery. He snuck around for as long as possible, but was unavoidably spotted halfway to the exit. The first Klingon came at him with a rotary blade. He dogged smoothly and pulled the Klingon's arm to the right, causing the blade to ricochet of the wall and lodge in the guard's chest. The second Klingon, a larger specimen, tackled him from behind. His surly growl died when Khan reached back and easily snapped his neck, toppling the lifeless man from his shoulders. He had managed to exit the engine room and make it all the way to the other side of the ship before he was spotted again by two patrolling guards. This time he simply stunned the first man and tackled the second. Maneuvering his opponent beneath him, Khan pressed his lips against the growling man's ear.

"Where are you keeping Captain Kirk?" Khan asked in perfect Klingon.

The Klingon swore and made a few desperate bucking motions that would have dislodged a lesser human like a Dallas rodeo bull tossing a cowboy. However Khan, even in his weakened physical state, was no average man – and this was no rodeo. He grabbed the back of the struggling Klingon's head and smashed it hard against the metal floor. The painful whine made Khan smirk. It was as he had calculated; not so hard that the Klingon would pass out but hard enough so the prideful brute gets the point.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," he pressed the cold nozzle of the phaser against the Klingon's temple, "and then I will color the floor with your blood. I will continue on my mission to rescue the Captain and will kill every one of your comrades who gets in my way. Now" he switched the safety off and let the energized phaser buzz ominously against the Klingons temple, "where is Captain Kirk?"

With one last frustrated growl the Klingon spat the location of the torture chamber. When he was done Khan mercifully fired a single shot through the guard's temple. He knew well enough what suffering would befall the Klingon for his betrayal. After all they were a primitive species, and the concept of mercy was a weakness seen without benefit. Removing the guard's phaser gun and throwing knife, Khan stealthily made his way down the hall and took a left turn on the second crossing. He paused a moment to prepare himself; then pressing the release button on the door, stepped in and easily stunned the two unprepared Klingons. They fell with a loud thud; a metal scalpel breaking free from one man's grasp, skidded across the polished floor and stopped at Khan's foot. Khan could see in his peripheral vision that it was dark with blood. A rage like the scorching of a supernova, blazed inside his chest. Khan saw red and ran towards Kirk, not hearing the urgent mechanical beeping, indicative of his rising hear rate. Jim was tied to a metal table with bands of steel, tightly binding his arms, legs and torso. His shirt was missing, reveling multiple gushes of bleeding cuts randomly scattered across his chest. Or one might think they were random, but to Khan they plainly stated the intended message. The words '_human bitch_' were crudely printed in Klingon lettering. Releasing a roar of anguish, Khan tore at the metal binds, bending the metal but unable to break the lock. He searched desperately for the release button and spotted a small black leaver on the wall behind the table. When he pushed down, the metal bands slid free from around Kirk's unconscious frame; and Khan didn't waste a moment to embrace the captain. He pulled Kirk into a sitting position and held him firmly against his chest. The warm dampness soaking through his shirt almost forced Kahn to release another roar. There was too much blood! He was half way through activating the radio receiver on the handle of his Star Fleet phaser when a pair of cold, heavy hands landed on his shoulders. A Klingon had awoke from his stupor and with a firm pull to his shoulders, toppled Khan to the ground, the unsupported Kirk falling lifelessly with him. Khan barely had the time to move Kirk into a somewhat safe position under the metal table when the Klingon lifted him by the leg and swung his body against the wall. Khan rose quickly but faltered when he felt a sudden arrhythmic jump in his chest – only now registering the insistent beeping of the heart monitor.

Quickly he evaluated his options. The Klingon looked dangerous but confused and clearly weakened by the effects of the phaser. He was awkwardly lumbering towards him with an uneven gait. It probably wouldn't take much to take him down in this state. Khan looked at his monitor and almost swore in despair, the flashing screen revealed that he was already five bmp over his limit, it was only a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds, before he suffered a stroke. He didn't have time. Khan knew he couldn't let the virus consume him before he managed to rescue Kirk. If he survived he'd have nothing left to live for. The gravity of this thought and the implication behind it, prompted Khan into action. He came at the Klingnon and aimed a punch at the single weak spot in its solar plexus, but a sudden jump in his heart weakened his arm and Khan missed the punch, falling forward into the other, and giving the Klingon perfect aim to strike him across the back; thereby shattering his spinal cord. Khan used the last of his strength to shoot a look at his fallen Captain. His whole world deafened to the pounding of his heart. Kirk was rising from the ground a phaser clutched in his grip, he shouted something but Khan couldn't hear him. Khan saw a burst of light followed by strange coldness pressed against his face. He felt the world tilt again when he was lifted of the floor and pressed against something warm and wet – and then he noticed the strangely colored tears running down the side of his face. 'Why are they pink?' he thinks before autonomy left his face and his lids fell shut.

* * *

Jim was panicking, he couldn't feel Khan's pulse and the heart monitor was displaying some irregular sign and flashing violently. Quickly he dialed Scotty on the phaser radio and preyed for a signal.

"Khan'?" Scotty's brawl sounded distant and broken-up

"Scotty! It's Kirk. Beam us up, now!"

"Captain? So glad to hear from yah' …"

"Scotty!" Kirk screamed, fear rising with every second Khan lay still in his arms.

"Oh right, I'm on it mate." A moment later Kirk felt a nauseas pull at his stomach and then the ultraviolet torture chamber was replaced by a brightly lit engine room. Kirk saw Scotty behind the teleportation system and a whole bunch of people standing behind him, but all he had eyes for was Khan's somewhat decrepit frame tucked tightly against him.

"Bone!" he screamed and looked desperately from side to side, searching through a sea of faces that looked blurry and disfigured. The CMO broke through the crowed, followed closely by Elsa and a couple of male medical staff. Bones promptly dropped to his knees beside Kahn and forcibly extracted his body from Jim's compulsive grip. Quickly he stretched the unconscious man on the ground and tore his shirt open.

"Damn fool," he mumbled and gestured for the staff to bring forth the portable defibrillator. The pads lubed and ready to go.

"Charging," said Aiden, the male nurse in attendance.

Bones waited for the go ahead before quickly pressing the pads to Khan's torso.

"Clear," announced the nurse.

"Again," barked Bones.

"Charging."

Bones once more pressed down the pads, but the reading on the screen didn't change. The straight line mocking him with its constant beep. Jim was all out sobbing at this point, his azure eyes red and swollen with tears. Standing over him, Bones could see Elsa holding one hand over her mouth, her shaking shoulders the only thing betraying her suppressed sobs. He was sure that had he a clear view of her face, her cheeks would be streaming with tears.

"Clear," Aiden said and switched the machine to charge mode.

"Again," ordered the CMO, but the third attempt proved no different. "Again!" Bones felt the gentle weight of a woman's hand land on his shoulder but he forced himself to remain focused on the body, unable to look away from Khan's pale face, so like his frozen imagine in the cryogenic tube. Only this was real, this was final.

"Call it doctor." Elsa's broken voice forced itself into determination, but he knew better. This was heartbreaking, and not just for the blonde shaking in distress beside Khan.

"No, again," he ordered.

"Doctor we follow protocol, three attempts and…" but Aiden was cut short.

"Again I said," shouted Bones and shot the young man his most vehement glare.

"Ch...charging," stammered the youth and indicated the go ahead.

Bones took a moment to look over at his broken friend, and felt his heart sink at the raw anguish. "Come on, live you son of a bitch!" Bones yelled and smacked the pads onto the pale chest. The body jumped at the force of the shock and Khan's eyes flew open, before quickly falling shut again. He lay still. No one so much as coughed, but the desperate sobbing coming from the Captain was palpable. Bones hung his head and let his arms sag to the floor.

"Time of death…" he looked up and caught sight of the monitor; it showed a jump in the line. A heart beat. The volume must have been disabled due to a drop in battery power, but the meaning was clear. Khan was alive.

"He's alive," whispered Bones, than louder, "he's alive!"

Jim, who by now sunk so much into himself that he was little more than a shaking mess, clutching at Khan's hand – shot his head up and stared at Bone's in disbelief.

"A…alive?" he stammered.

Bones smiled at Jim and clapped him consolatory on the shoulder, "yes Jim, alive." He rose from the floor and was unprepared when a small warm body fell against him and clung onto his lapels like a limpet. But Bones sure wasn't one to protest; he wrapped his arms around nurse Elsa in a comforting hug and let her hide her moment of weakness in his chest. He gestured for the male nurses to fix a stretcher and take Khan to the medical bay. The two quickly followed orders and soon had the unconscious man on his way to the hospital, with Jim running along side, a firm hold on the brunette's hand. Bones unwillingly extracted himself from Elsa and followed, the familiar click of her heels behind him, rushing to catch up.

Spock was with Uhura who had been observing the whole scene from the start. She noticed how fidgety her lover became when Jim lost all self-control and began sobbing hysterically. At first she thought he might be uncomfortable with the captain's open display of emotions in front of the crew, which could in turn get him suspended for being emotionally compromised. Though after some consideration she began to doubt that line of reasoning. Since they started working aboard the Enterprise, Spock more than anyone learned to appreciate the uncontrollable all consuming rush of emotions that struck at the loss of a close relative or friend. It would be hypocritical of him to judge Jim on that. Further more he was well aware, as was most of the ship, of the growing fondness between Khan and the Captain, so the notion of their relationship couldn't have caused this reaction.

"Is everything alright Spock?" she asked.

He looked startled and dare she say it guilty for a moment, before promptly composing himself.

"Yes, Lt. I'm perfectly fine. Now I must speak with the Captain in the medical bay. If you could please resume your post on the command deck until the end of Alpha shift I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course," she said, and gently cupped his cheek with one hand. Studying his face a moment longer with her intensive chocolate colored eyes, she departed with a quick kiss to his brow.

* * *

Bones had managed to stabilise Khan's condition and left for the lab to continue working on a cure. Elsa had followed close behind, having recovered enough from her meltdown to fire a stream of calculated ideas at the grumbling CMO. Jim was sitting on the side of Khan's medical bed, stroking pale knuckled with his thumb and smiling gratefully at the sleeping face; as if in this moment, an army of Klingon's couldn't squelch his ardent joy. And that's how Spock found him when he entered the room; the swish of the sliding door not earning so much as a glance from the focused blonde.

"Captain," said the Vulcan, nodding a greeting.

"Oh Spock," Jim turned and used one wrist to rub at his nose, still smarmy from the recent panic. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I thought you might be pleased to know that we lost the Klingon vessel shortly after we beamed you aboard. The ship didn't suffer any damage."

Jim nodded and allowed his eyes to once more drift to Khan. Spock fidgeted with his hands behind his back.

"I came to make a confession Jim," he said, voice falling a fraction in volume.

"What?" Squinted the confused blonde, tilting his head.

"I was the one who administered the virus to Khan." He paused and when no reply came forth from the Captain, continued. "I take full responsibility for his current state of health."

"Spock?" asked Jim, his voice hoarse from the recent meltdown, but laced with more than a trace of confusion and disbelief. He was obviously struggling to comprehend the meaning behind the words.

"I'm sorry Jim," said Spock, and then softer in a much more human tone, "I'm so sorry."

Jim continued to stare at him, but his eyes had morphed from a confused squint to wide, full-blown understanding. Without warning he leapt from the bed and rushed at his startled FO, landing a square punch to his jaw, followed immediately by another one to his stomach. Spock bent slightly at the second hit, but other wise remained stoic. He kept both hands linked behind his back and looked firmly over the Captain's head at the wall in front of him. This was his punishment, he deserved it. Jim was yelling profanities and punching him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. Then as if suddenly struck by the realization that his decrepit strength had no effect on the Vulcan, Jim grabbed the other man around the waist and toppled him to the floor. Caught of guard, Spock went down with Kirk landing heavily on top of him. Trying to push the Captain off, firmly but gently, so that he may rise; Spock began to put up somewhat of a fight. The punching and kicking subsided when Bones appeared from the medical lab and rushed to lift Jim of him.

"What the hell?"

Spock unable to suppress a howl when Jim landed a strong kick to his right hand, interrupted the doctor.

"…leave this room for five minutes and this is what I come back to!" Bones exclaimed, forcing the panting Jim to sit on the side of the nearby medi-bed.

"Damn it Jim, you opened up your stitches," Bones gestured at the blooming crimson stains on Jim's medical shirt. "What the hell happened?"

"Why don't you ask Spock?" spat the blonde, his glare never leaving the Vulcan's.

"Spock?" urged the CMO. Spock made to reply, but before he so much as opened his mouth, Jim was screaming.

"I trusted you!" Shaking himself free from the doctor's hold, Jim stood and pointed an accusing finger at his best friend, turned murder. Yes, because that's what he was, now. That was all he was. Spock knew he would be lucky to get out of this with his freedom intact, let alone his job or this friendship that still somehow meant more two him then the other two put together.

"Get out!" Spock hesitated; he didn't feel like he had explained himself adequately.

"Get out!" screamed the blonde and took a step forward but was quickly held back by the doctor. Spock nodded and allowed his head to hang low as he swiftly spun around on his heels and stalked from the room.

* * *

Important: This is your last chance to give me ideas for the epilogue. At the beginning of next chapter I will announce if the epilogue is mpreg or not, and list all necessary warnings, so look out for my author's note. :)

XoX

WOH


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here it is, the last chapter :)

Epilogue: The happy couple will have a four year old boy. Vapidly implied mpreg, blink and you'll miss it :)

**Warning**: Dub-con, light BDSM

* * *

Kirk fixed the cutlery on the table, thinking how Khan of all people might take notice of an out of place fork. The light was deemed and Mozart's Don Giovanni set an amorous atmosphere. The dinner, a flourished ensemble of chicken fettuccine and Greek salad, centered the table; suspended marginally over heating pads. A bottle of red wine stood beside two candles and a slim clear vase enclosing a single red rose. Kirk was evening out the chairs when the buzz of the doorbell announced the arrival of his guest. He took a moment to run his hands nervously down the front of his shirt before going to answer the door. Khan stood casually, which for him was ramrod straight with both hands clasped behind his back, observing Jim with keen, narrow eyes. His face was stoic, but kindred with kindness; a gentle smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Captain," Khan nodded at his host.

"Khan," Jim broke through his stupor and quickly stepped aside to let the other man in. "Come in, please." Khan stepped around and not unlike that first time let his chest brush lightly against Jim's, forcing a nervous swallow from the blonde.

"Dinner's ready," Jim gestured at the table laden with food, and guided the other man forward; one hand resting lightly on the small of his back. The physical contact didn't at all disquiet the brunette. If anything it made the corners f his lips jerk higher into a full-blown smile, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Smells delightful," observed Khan and allowed Jim to guide him to the table, where he quickly pulled out Khan's seat with one hand.

"Yes I cooked it myself. Didn't want replicator food tonight. It never tastes right with complicated orders."

Khan nodded and took a seat, Kirk moving to quickly follow suit.

"May I have your plate?" he asked and Khan passed him his pasta dish, Kirk carefully spooned it full with pasta and passed it back. Filling his own dish, Jim poured the wine in both glasses before starting on his food. Khan politely waited for Kirk to begin eating before proceeding with his own dish, They ate quietly for the most part, exchanging lingering glances between sips of wine and shooting naughty looks between bites of pasta, when they thought the other one wasn't looking. By the time they had emptied their plates, the wine was flowing and loosening tongues.

"So Jim, how did your talk go with Spock the other night?" asked Khan after a long sip of his wine. Jim smiled at the use of his given name, it reminded him how far the two have come from anger and mistrust. He had lifted the ban on his name the moment Khan woke in the hospital three weeks earlier, and asked for Jim before he so much as opened his eyes. Finding a cure for the virus went surprisingly quickly after Spock listed the compounds in the serum, and a week after the antidote was administered Khan woke up; Kirk dutifully by his side as he had come to be in between shifts. They had only grown closer from there.

"He's doing well. The healers on new-Vulcan are doing wonders with his psyche. He told me he even stopped having memory relapses about his mothers and my passing." Jim took another swallow of his wine," I reckon if all goes well, we can have him back aboard the Enterprise before Christmas."

Khan nodded and Jim sat down his wine glass and let himself reminisce on that last confrontation with Spock before he was deported to new-Vulcan for _health-related issues_. Uhura's suggestion, off all people.

"_Come in" said Jim, hearing the buzzing of the entrance door. Spock entered using the access code; which, Jim, as a small extension of his trust, decided not to change. _

"_Captain," Spock nodded, approaching the desk._

"_I have decided on the appropriate course of action regarding your altercation with Khan."_

_Spock remained silent, so Jim continued. _

"_I order you to undergo a serious course of psychological treatment on new-Vulcan." Spock's eyes widened marginally but otherwise he refrained from interrupting his Captain, "After the therapists proclaim you healthy and your volatility reduced, I will reinstate you as my First Officer and this incident will remain behind us. Understood?"_

"_Yes Captain," Spock spun around on his heels to leave the room but Jim's voice made him pause._

"_I don't hate you Spock. After thinking it over, I realized you were just trying to protect me. Bones told me the extent of your sadness after I passed away in engineering. I never knew how much my death had affected you." Spock heard a skip in his captain's voice. "I'm sorry I attacked you. You're still my best friend Spock, and you always will be. But I need someone there to fill a space friendship just can't reach. You have Uhura and I," Jim's voice broke, "I guess I have Khan; and you know, strangely, that doesn't bother me any more. Because I know who he is and accept who he used to be, I can now appreciate who he's become since joining our crew; and that's all that really matters now."_

_Spock nodded and walked out, Jim's eyes following his retreating back from the room, until the door slid shut behind him. _

"You know Jim," Khan's voice broke through the vapid memory. Jim met the azure eyes across the table. "I thought I hated Spock for giving me that virus, but later when I was lying paralyzed in your quarters, I thought I was going to die. My last thought before I lost consciousness was strangely a notion of respect for the half-Vulcan. He had, in his own way, heeded my advice from over a year ago." Khan picked up his wine glass and swirled the burgundy liquid, "I told him his Vulcan intellect was useless because his nature would prevent him from breaking rules and taking action. That night he in fact proved me wrong; by injecting me with a virus he created to work against my almost entirely infallible immune system, he in essence acted to protect you from me; going against his inborn Vulcan principles. For a Vulcan, even a half-Vulcan, this is a huge break in character, and not easily achieved. I realized then, his love for you must run very deep indeed for him to have done what he did." Khan lowered his glass and looked at Jim, who was staring back flabbergasted. He didn't expect this insightfulness from Khan. The brunette smirked at his host's open display of surprise. In truth, he, himself had been taken aback by this line of reasoning, but at the time he was certain he was close to death, and therefore refused to spend his last living moments disputing himself.

"I didn't realize," spoke Jim at some length, "I thought you hated Spock more than anything. In fact I wanted to ask you tonight if you were able to continue working along side him when he returns aboard the ship, or if you intend to seek vengeance."

"I suppose," said Khan, "had his reasons been any less noble, I probably would. However, I'm sure I will have no problem working with Commander Spock, upon his return aboard the Enterprise."

Jim smiled and split the remaining wine between the two glasses. Khan began to trace the rim of his glass in accompaniment to Giovanni's _Treme, scelerato!_

"It always fascinated me how a few remorseful words could have saved the horrible Giovanni, and yet he chose to succumb to hell fire rather than repent his sins."

"He was proud," said Jim.

"Indeed," agreed Khan, "he was of the deepest conviction that anyone but himself was inferior in all things, and he alone was a model for perfect human behavior."

Jim took a nervous swallow of his wine, "and, what does he think now?" he said.

Khan smiled, a genuine open smile, and lowered his glass to the table. He rose and gratefully moved to stand behind the captain's chair. Smoothly extracting the wine glass from between Jim's fingers, Khan put the glass down and pulled the chair back. He extended one hand to his host, and Jim hesitantly placed his hand in Khans'. The brunette pulled the blonde from his sit and against himself, wrapping one arm around Jim's back, while cupping his cheek with the other.

"He thinks he could not have been more stupid to live blind for so long."

Jim hummed and turned his face against the calloused palm, so that he could trace his lips down the soft skin of Khan's inner wrist.

"Is that right?"

Khan leaned forward and placed his lips to the Captain's jaw; he began to nibble up the couture of the bone to the fleshy earlobe that simply begged to be savored. Kirk's gasp was beyond rewarding, and Khan quickly forced him to take the few steps they needed to reach the bedroom.

"He also found a reason to fear hell," hushed Khan against Jim's ear, using his friend's distraction to loosen the buttons on his silk, dinner shirt.

"Ye…eah? Jim's voice caught when the cold of the air conditioner brushed across his skin, "What's that?"

Khan proceeded to roll the shirt of Jim's shoulders, fingers making quick work of the belt suspending the form fitting black slacks. The pants were dropped also, leaving Kirk in a pair of tight black boxers. Khan licked his lips.

"Losing you," he said and shoved Kirk, only hard enough to push him of balance and atop the bed. Jim bounced a few times and stretched, with both hands over his head. He watched as Khan quickly and efficiently rid himself of clothe, until he was in a similar state of undress. Or so Jim thought, until the brunette, with out so much as a hint of inhibition, yanked his underwear off and stood in all his naked glory at the foot of the bed. Jim's eyes widened and his mouth went suddenly dry, he had just enough brainpower to roll onto all fours and approach the edge of the bed, so that his mouth was leveled with the impressive erection.

"Please…Khan," he begged, unaware of just how needy his voice sounded.

"No," Khan quickly took a step back and looked uncertainly at the eager blonde, "this night is about you Jim! I will not take advantage of you again!" he said the last line with enough self loathing to knock Jim clear out of his lust induced fog.

"What?"

"Last time, I made an unforgivable trespass against you. I took you against your will, because I was deranged by your rejection." Khan approached the bed and dropped to his knees so that he could be eye level with the blonde. "I promise you Jim, I will never do such a horrible thing again."

"Khan," Jim rushed to correct the other man, "I came. I mean if I didn't enjoy myself do you think I would have even gotten hard? And, well," Jim awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "to be honest that was the best hand job I ever got."

Khan looked shocked by this revelation, so Jim quickly rushed to correct himself. "Not that I want to be strangled every time we have sex; but apparently giving up control in bed gets me going." Jim laughed uneasily, and closed his eyes; sure that Khan will dress and walk out on him, now that he knew just how perverted Jim really was.

"Jim, are you being honest with me." Khan deadpanned, he needed a clear answer.

"Yes," Jim's voice was barely a whisper, but Khan's superior hearing picked up on it non-the-less.

"Then if I were to instruct you in how to please me, you would not feel taken advantage of?"

"No, of course not!" Jim exclaimed, surprised that Khan was still here. The brunette rose from the floor and stroked his somewhat flagging erection back into full hardness. Kirk, who had taken to sitting on his heels during the conversation, watched him hungrily. When the shaft was once more rock solid, Khan glared down at the blonde.

"On your knees Kirk," he ordered. Jim rushed to obey, until his lips were once more in aliment with the leaking cock head. Without warning Khan grabbed Jim by the hair and forced his cock deep into the other man's throat. He began thrusting leisurely in and out, pushing deeper with every thrust. Jim took sometime to assimilate, but the gag reflex, which had overwhelmed him the first couple of thrusts, subsided enough to let him deep throat. The burning itch to retch, but being unable to do so, only attributed to turning him on further. Khan continued for a few minutes before he deemed himself satisfied with Jim's progress. Pulling out of the blonde's mouth, and jerking the man's hair when the other made another dive for his cock, Khan stepped away from the bed.

"Pull off those shorts, I want to see all of you."

Jim rushed to comply and quickly shed the last bit of clothing. Kahn smirked at the weeping erection, red, swollen and in desperate need of release. He climbed atop the bed and flicked it leisurely against Kirk's stomach, earning a wince and a shaky intake of breath from his blonde lover.

"On hands and knees, facing the headboard." Kirk seemed to hesitate, "Now." Khan barked and the other rushed to do as he was told. Khan felt very pleased with his Captain. He deemed it appropriate to reward his trust in him, and proceeded to spread the pale cheeks and rim Jim from perineum up, until he was thoroughly laving the winking pucker. Jim all but screamed when Khan thrust his tongue in the opening and began working it in and out. The brunette slid a finger along side his tongue and began stretching the rim. Khan proceeded to add three more fingers. When Kirk was comfortably fucking back on Khan's hand, expelling little mewls of pleasure; the brunette removed his fingers and rose up on his knees. Placing both hands firmly on Jim's swaying hips, Khan steadied the yearning man and taking his shaft in one hand, guided it to the loosened rim. The first thrust forced a grutal moan from Khan, who until that point remained silent. Jim's hands slid to grab the knobs in the headboard, his head dropping forward to rest on his outstretched arms. Both men took a moment to steady their heavy breathing.

"Please," whispered the blonde, his straining muscles gleaming with sweat. His skin looked golden, ethereal in its perfection and Khan, not for the first time, wondered at his good fortune.

"For you my Jim, anything," he said, his voice taking on a baritone quality that bought forth an eroticism to his words. Khan pushed forward with one steady motion, until the root of his shaft was pressing firmly against Jim's buttocks. He didn't wait for the go ahead, knowing Jim was looking for direction in this like in everything else they've done so far. Khan set a steady rhythm, pulling Jim's jerking hips back into every thrust, and holding them long enough to pull out for a long thrust in. It wasn't long before Jim began loosing control of his vocal cords, his moaning and grunting growing steadily in volume until he was all but howling at every thrust. Khan similarly began to feel his completion upon the edges of his pleasure, flagging a warning. He shortened his thrusts and angled his hips so that every drive landed an inward stroke on his lover's prostate.

"Khan! I'm…_ah_…coming!" Jim howled and came in ribbons of come, without having once touched himself. Khan feeling the spasmodic contractions of Jim's tunnel milking his encased shaft, made an animalistic growl of completion. He allowed himself to fall forward atop the smaller blonde, sinking his teeth into the juncture between neck and shoulder. Even as his pleasure began to wane, he continued rotating his hips against Jim, planting every drop of his essence deep within the blonde.

Sometime later, when they had both cleaned up and were lying in bed tangled between the sheets, Khan thought back on that night all those months ago, and marveled at the journey that led them here.

* * *

**Important:** I know this is a very brisk ending. Before you judge, let me tell you the reason behind it. I have a very short attention span and if I don't get the story done before the next big thing comes along I lose my muse and abandon it. Many people do it, I'm just not afraid to admit it! I didn't want to do that with this story, because I believe you, my awesome readers, deserve closure. So that's why this chapter is a wrap up.

If you're waiting for the epilogue, it will be posted by the end of the week :)

XOX

WOH


	11. Epilogue

**A/N**: Hey guys! So this is it. Hope its enough to give you that final fix ;)

Warning: Implied Mpreg - blink and you'll miss it!

* * *

_September 6th 2258_

_London City, United Kingdom _

_(5 years later)_

It was the second week of shore leave and somehow Khan wasn't surprised when his husband of three years and the little horror that naturally came attached, woke him up at quarter to seven in the morning. They had cunningly snuck into the bedroom and bombarded him with a tickle fight, until Khan, not that he'll ever admit to it, begged the rowdy monsters for mercy.

"I give," he screamed, "I give. You win again, you little terror." Khan captured his giggling son around the middle and lifted him over his head. He looked so much like his bearer, dirty blonde hair, sticking out in every direction and cheeky blue yes; but he had his father's pale skin, bow-tie lips and pointy nose. "You have incurred the wrath of Khan, for waking me at this unholy hour. Prepare to be devoured valiant knight." Leaning forward, he blew a wet raspberry against the naked belly, dodging the flailing arms that threatened to bonk him across the face.

"No daddy, let me go!" the four year old squealed, and kicked his legs hysterically in the air. "And why should I?" smirked Khan, shaking his son playfully up and down in his arms. "You promised to take me and daddy to Disneyland, today," said the child in between boats of high-pitched giggles. He fought to break free until his father sat him down on the mattress.

"It's Thursday already?" he asked the boy, looking equal part teasing and disbelieving. Who knew having children could bring out theatrical skills in the worst of actors.

"Yep," Khan turned to face his amused husband, who was standing by the window, observing the entire spectacle in open amusement. His blonde hair was disheveled and stuck out at odd angles all over the place. Sleepy azure eyes blinked kindly at the other man and a gentle smile illuminated his weary face. "Did you forget daddy?" Jim asked with a cheeky wink. Khan forced down a possessive growl at the sound of his bedroom name. Jim knew what it did to him, and by Star Fleet he will punish him for it… later.

"Yes Daddy, did you forget? Today we're going to meet Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and Goofy and…"

"Yes, yes," interrupted Khan before his son could continue to list a dozen cartoon characters. He ruffled the boys hair, "I remember son. Now go and pack your travel pack, while your dad and I dress. We will meet you in the kitchen for breakfast, ok?"

The four year old cheered, both hands up in the air. He slid of the side of the bed and ran from the room.

"Careful on the stairs, Michael," Jim yelled after him, then walked over to shut the door. Khan was already up when Jim turned back to the bed, and the blonde watched him pull off his pajama pants and singlet, leaving him gloriously naked and positively glowing in the morning light.

"I…" Jim started to say when he caught the other man's eyes on him.

"Come here," Khan beckoned his husband forward, and Jim dutifully obeyed. Over the years they had established a balance between giving and taking of power. Khan realized a few months into the relationship that it was against his nature to relinquish control all together, and not having control over other's made him edgy and ill tempered. On the other hand, being a Captain of a Star Fleet vessel, made Jim exhausted of constantly being in control. He yearned to give someone else power over his actions, and found an outlet in Khan's authoritative dominance in the bedroom. That's not to say they didn't have their fair share of squabbles in the sack. For one Khan would often exceed his authority and over-step that thin line between pleasurable pain and a visit to the medical bay. It took a few necessary attempts at using a safety word to establish common ground. On the other hand the balance they had now, was as subtle as it was solid. After Jim gave his husband the most precious gift in the universe, any minor concessions he was forced to make seemed not nearly enough to ask.

Jim felt safe like this, embraced in the arms of this man. He could hardly recall a time when they were enemies; a time when he could have happily killed the super human. Their history before the five years mission seemed almost mythological now in its transparency.

"I can't believe you forgot Disneyland," mumbled Jim against his husband's neck. Khan's chest rumbled with laughter.

"So am I to be honest," snorted Khan, "What with Michael preaching the marvel of Disney, like a priest on the gospel of the Promised Land."

It was Jim's turn to laugh. Together they stood a long moment, unaware of anything but each other. All to soon Khan reluctantly pulled away and made his way to the adjoined bathroom. With Jim, who had showered previous, watching him go with more than a hint of longing. Khan emerged sometime later, and dressed quickly in the empty room. Without the distracting presence of his insatiable husband, it took remarkably little time. Downstairs he could hear his son singing the Mickey Mouse song and banging his cutlery on the table. He was a musical one, that one.

"What's for breakfast?" Khan asked, since as soon as he entered the kitchen he was assaulted with the most heavenly smell.

"Waffles," exclaimed his son, like nothing in the world could be more exciting than that.

"Waffles? Well aren't you a lucky boy?" drawled the brunette, a kind smile on his face.

"Do you like waffles daddy?" asked Michael, sending his motorized space ship flying across the table.

"Of course, who wouldn't love your dad's waffles?"

"Aunt Elsa, doesn't like it when Uncle Bones eats dad's waffles," stated Michael matter-of-factly.

"Aunt Elsa just doesn't want Uncle Bones to get fat. That's why she doesn't like him eating too much sugar," said Jim from behind the kitchen bench.

"And Uncle Spock?" asked the boy.

"He's allergic to chocolate," supplied Khan, feeling it simpler to say so, than explain Vulcan biology to a four-year-old. Granted Michael was by far the most advanced child in his class. The education he received aboard the S.S Enterprise from Jim, Spock, Khan and Uhura shot him far ahead of most children his age in pre-school. In fact, Khan had no doubt that placed in first year; Michael would still excel well over the other children.

"Is Sperek coming to Disneyland with us daddy?" asked the boy, pushing his blonde fringe out of his eyes. Jim placed a plate of waffles in the center of the table and set three dishes down. A bottle of chocolate syrup and smaller bottle of maple syrup quickly followed. The cutlery was already set up, and the family was free to settle down for breakfast.

"Your Aunt Uhura and Uncle Spock are taking him tomorrow. So they will meet us at the hotel for dinner tomorrow night." Replied Jim, in between bites of breakfast. Khan was sipping a cup of black coffee and reading the morning paper. Michael looked ecstatic to hear his best friend in the _whole wide world_ would be with him at the _happiest place on earth_, and made no effort to conceal this from his parents. It made both men look up from what they were doing to give their son an adoring look.

When they were done Jim cleared the table and took Michael upstairs to get dressed, while Khan did the dishes. By the time the two returned to the kitchen, Michael tugging on Jim's hand and bouncing up and down, Khan was putting on his coat. Jim whistled, damn but the man looked good in a coat. Khan ignored him, but Jim caught him trying to suppress a grin on the way out. Michael ran out after him. His plush winter jacket making soft crinkling sounds as he jogged to catch up with his father's long stride. Jim paused to enjoyed the sight. He crossed his arms against the morning chill of the autumn wind, and leaned against the open doorway. He had a husband and a son. Two people who had come to mean the world to him. Lord how did he get so lucky? Khan had reached the car, and was trying to open the door without dislodging the little boy clinging to his pant leg. Michael was talking a mile a minute, gesticulating wildly whenever he felt his father's attention wasn't adequate.

"Aren't you coming, Jim?" Khan called out, squinting curiously. Jim smiled and stepped forward, letting the door swing shut and lock behind him. He could see Michael pressing funny faces against the glass from behind the back seat of the car. Khan was holding the passenger door open and smirking indulgently at him, and Jim knew, he just knew, it couldn't get better then this.

"Of course," he said, making his way to the car, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for sticking by me :). Please let me know what you think of the epilogue and the story as a whole!

_Ciao_

XoX

WOH


End file.
